The Lion King:Renewed Kin
by BambiC.a.b
Summary: Kita had two cubs in the past; one named after her father, Tiku, and the other one had been stillborn. At least-that's what she thought. COMPLETE!
1. CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: Kita, Tiaru, Taka, Tiku, Kiki, Bailey, Matosa, Kasoni, Miku, Chloe, Nearu and adult Tiku are Bambi's characters.  
  
Mohatu (2nd), Kicku, Maya, Sarsha, Shengo, Karla, Crinu, Eshma, Tania, Niya, Tika, Gina, Timonia, Tabisa, Manela, Pantia, Rocu and Mela are mine.  
  
Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Rafiki, Mohatu (original), and Mufasa are Disney's. Please don't take any of our fan-made characters. Thank you! Anyways, on with the story. This chapter was written by Bambi.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Kita yawned and then rose slowly. She looked around at the cubs and the adult lions around her. She smiled, although her young son Tiku was growing with everyday. He really was not a cub anymore. Or at least not a cub cub anyway. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Her mother, Nearu was smiling down at her from the clouds. She smiled back.  
  
Kita slowly and carefully manoeuvred around her Pride and then slowly made her way to the watering hole. She leaned down and drank slowly, relishing the cool clean taste of fresh water. As she looked down at her reflection she thought back to when Tiku was first born.  
  
*******FLASHBACK*********  
  
Kita licked the small cub nestled up to her side. She had originally had two cubs, but one had been stillborn. Kita had pushed the dead cub out of her makeshift den and tended to the one that had lived.  
  
*******END OF FLASHBACK*******  
  
She sighed and then got up. She sat near the water thinking to herself. Had the cub really been stillborn? What if by some small chance it hadn't been? What if she'd pushed that poor little cub out into the storm when it was still alive? Kita shook the thought from her head. The cub had been dead, she told herself, there was nothing to worry about.  
Tiaru approached her. 'Something wrong?' he asked. Kita looked up.  
  
'Uh, no, I was just thinking about stuff is all.' She replied. Tiaru nodded.  
  
'What kind of stuff?' he asked. Kita looked up at the now shapeless clouds and said-  
  
'Nothing much, just about when Tiku was born.' Tiaru again nodded.  
  
'It's good to have him back, isn't it?' he said. Kita looked at her mate; her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
'Yeah, it really is.' She said. Tiaru nuzzled her.  
  
'You know, it's sort of funny,' Kita turned to look at him.  
  
'What is?' she asked.  
  
'We didn't return to Pride Rock because we were loners, right?' Kita nodded.  
  
'Right,' she said.  
  
'Well, look at us now. We've got three cubs and taka. We're a Pride now Kita.' Kita smiled.  
  
'We certainly are. And I'm proud we are, looking back, I'm glad we didn't become what we said we were going to be. I don't think I could live without Tiku or his friends, nor Taka either.' Tiaru nodded and rubbed his head underneath her chin.  
  
'Me neither,' he said, smiling as he and Kita looked up at the skies once more. Nearu and Tiku were nuzzling each other too, watching over them. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Hiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Heres chapter 2 to our lion king crossover!! I hope you all enjoy! And Bambi let me know what you think to this chapter!  
  
Zazu flew over the Pride Lands and into Pride Rock where Mohatu was about to take his little daughter out for the first time. Maya, the future Queen of the Pride Lands was growing into a strong little cub. She laughed, as her mother; Queen Kicku nuzzled her and then pushed her out with her nose. Maya bounded out of the cave and gasped at the view of the Pride Lands. 'Wow!' she felt someone nuzzling her. 'Daddy, lets go, please?' Mohatu smiled and ran of, Maya happily trying to keep up with him. 'Are you and mum really in charge of all this?' she asked as he showed her around.  
  
'Yes, that's right. And one day, you will.' Maya cocked her head to the side.  
  
'Huh? How come? Why can't you rule it forever?' Mohatu laughed.  
  
'Because, Maya forever is a very long time. And nothing lasts forever.' Maya frowned. 'You see, a Kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new Queen. And your mate as King.'  
  
'But, why? Why would you go?'  
  
'Because we all have to give the new things in life a chance. We are all part of the Great Circle of Life. As life's are lost, more a discovered. We Are One.' Maya frowned again. 'When my mother told me, I didn't understand her. Now I do, and you will too as you go through life. And maybe you'll need a Great King to guide you.' Mohatu smiled up at the sky to see a dark coloured lion smiling at him.  
  
'But daddy, I still don't understand.' Mohatu smiled at her again.  
  
'You will one day.' He laughed and ran past the watering hole and into the lake. Maya followed and looked at her reflection. She looked just like Nala when she was a cub, except she had a black nose. She looked up at her father who was looking at the sky and then splashed him. Mohatu shook himself and splashed Maya back. 'Go on, go and play. Come back when the sun starts to set.' Maya smiled and Mohatu watched after her as she ran of.  
  
Back in the Lone Lands, Kiki was playing with Baily. She tagged him gently and he smiled and ran after her. Baily was about Maya's age, but he couldn't talk. Kiki slowed down so Baily could tag her. 'Good job, Baily!' she nuzzled him. Tiku smiled as he watched them. The wind ruffled his fur and he yawned widely. 'Tired?' Kiki asked as the wind ruffled her white fur. Tiku nodded. 'I guess I should wake you up then!' she pounced at him and he fell into a puddle. He got up and chased Kiki. She laughed as Baily watched amused. He got up and followed them. They didn't realize they were going beyond the barrier of the Lone Lands, and after a while, Tiku stopped. He sniffed the air lightly. 'What?' Kiki panted.  
  
'I feel like I've been here before........' he said. 'A long time ago. I'm not sure though. The three cubs looked around at the lush green hills and the lake and watering hole.  
  
'It's so beautiful!' Kiki gasped. Baily made a noise and pointed towards a huge rock formation. The three cubs smiled. Kiki began to make her way across the hills.  
  
'Kiki, we shouldn't-' but she sprinted of with Baily behind her. Tiku rolled his eyes, sighed and followed. But suddenly, the three cubs stopped as they heard giggling. 'What was that?' asked Tiku. Kiki shrugged and they remained silent.  
  
'Yes, I'm not gonna let you get away this time........' there was a little growl. 'Gotchya!' Tiku and Kiki exchanged glances. 'Awe! You got away again!' Kiki raised an eyebrow and walked forwards.  
  
'Hello?' she said.  
  
'Huh? Who's there?' a little head of a cub popped out some distance away. The face on it smiled. Then its whole body came into view as it jumped out and landed in front of the trio of cubs. She smiled. 'Hi! I'm Maya! Who are you, and what are you doing in the Pride Lands?'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2.  
  
Bambi, what do you think? Do you like it? Hope you get the next chapter up, I want to know what the trio think of Maya! By the ways, everyone else who has read these to chapters, leave us reviews! 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3: Matchmaking...  
  
"Uh, um, uh..." Tiku stammered, unsure of what to say. Kiki rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "We were just playing around and ended up 'stumbling' into the uh pride lands did you say? Well anyway when we saw how beautiful the place was we decided to explore." Tiku turned. "We?" he said, "You're the one who bounded off when I said it wasn't such a good idea." Kiki rolled her eyes.  
Bailey cocked his head a bit at Maya. He had grown over the last few weeks, but still remained mute. Maya ignored the two bickering older cubs and turned toward Bailey. When Bailey saw this he pinned his ears shyly and hid behind Kiki. Maya smiled and circled around. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked. Bailey peeked around and looked at her. Maya smiled at him and then said, "I'm Maya what's your name?"  
Kiki turned and gave a short, almost mother like growl. "Hey what're you doing?" she asked. Maya pinned her ears, "I was just trying to make friends with him." She said. Kiki looked down at Bailey. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I guess I get a little over protective of him sometimes." She laughed. Bailey saw that she was ok with Maya and came out. Maya smiled again.  
"I told all of you my name, but you never said your names." Maya said. Tiku laughed, "Yeah, I guess that was sort of rude huh?" he said. "My name's Tiku," Kiki stretched a bit, "I'm Kiki and that's Bailey." Kiki said, gesturing toward Bailey. Bailey smiled and rubbed his head against Kiki's shoulder.  
Maya seemed a little stunned at first. "He could've told me his name you know." She said. "Actually," Tiku began, "He couldn't, he's a mute." Kiki finished. Maya gave them a quizzical look. "Mute?" she asked. Again she cocked her head sideways and looked at them. Kiki sighed and then explained. "A mute means he can't talk." She said. Maya shook her head, "Sure he can, he's just never been taught." She said. Kiki shook her head. "Mute's are different than us, they just can't talk." She proceeded.  
"I'm sure he could if he tried," Maya said, refusing to understand. "Go ahead Bailey, try and say something. Say your name." Maya said. Bailey opened his mouth, but nothing but a raspy sort of sound came out. Maya stared at him. "T-try again." She said. Bailey growled and shook his head. He knew he was a mute, and he sure wasn't going to sit here and convince this cub he was.  
Maya sighed. "Well I guess he is a 'mute' then." She said, her ears drooped in sadness. Kiki sighed. "There's nothing wrong with it, he just can't talk like us, that's all. He can make little noises though to let us know what he wants. And you know what, you understood him." "Huh?" Maya looked up at Kiki. "When he growled, you realized he wasn't going to try again, right?" "Right," Maya said, still a little confused. "Well, by realizing that, you were able to understand him without him even saying a word. So see, it doesn't matter that he's a mute, you can still understand him." Maya smiled. "Yeah, now I get it!" she said.  
Far off in the distance, a lion roared. Tiku listened to the roar. It was a call for Maya to come and eat. Maya looked up at the sun, it was beginning to set. "Well I have to go, maybe we can play tomorrow, now that we know each other?" she asked. Kiki and Tiku looked at each other. "Um, well maybe, I don't know though..." Tiku said. "Aw come on, please?" the roar sounded again, this time becoming more impatient. Bailey made a raspy noise and pleaded to Kiki with his eyes. Kiki smiled at him and looked at Tiku. Tiku sighed and rolled his eyes. "We'll see what we can do." He said finally. "Yay!" Maya yelled, laughing and then running off. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled. Bailey gave a little yip of excitement and then bounced off. Kiki and Tiku followed him, knowing he was heading back toward the Lone lands.  
  
"Where have you all been?" Kita growled. "I was worried sick!" Tiku had his ears back. "We were just exploring Mom." He said. It was the truth, they had been exploring. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten so worked up, but you need to come back every so often and check in with me ok? I need to know that you're ok." Tiku walked forward and nuzzled his mother. "We will from now on Mom." He said. Kita smiled and nuzzled her son.  
Taka was using his tail as a play toy for Bailey. He turned it this way and that, flipping it up, holding it in the air for a few seconds, twitching it a bit, and then putting it down on the other side. Bailey practiced pouncing on it or trying to anyway. He growled and pounced, but always missed.  
Tiaru yawned and watched the sun go down. Kiki watched Bailey play and thought of Maya. She wondered why the little cub had denied Bailey being a mute so much. Then she thought of the look Bailey had given her before they had left. She smiled and then turned toward Tiku.  
"Hey Tiku, come here." She said. Tiku got up and walked over to his friend. "Come with me, I want to talk to you." Kiki said. Tiku followed her to a tree a little ways away. "Was it just me or did Maya really deny Bailey being a mute?" she asked. "Did you just bring me over here to ask me that or what?" Tiku asked. Kiki rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question Tiku." She said. "Yeah she really denied it until you gave that little speech." Kiki nodded. "And did you see that look Bailey gave me when Maya asked if we'd return tomorrow?" Tiku cocked his head and thought a moment. "Uh, no I don't' think so..." "Well it was really cute, but," Kiki stopped, trying to think. "But what?" Tiku asked.  
"I don't' know for sure, but it was something. It was almost as if he really wanted to be with her again." Tiku sighed. "Well I told her we'd see what we could do." He said. "Tiku, I think I have an idea though." Kiki said. Tiku got up and looked at her. "Oh yeah and what might that be?" he asked. "I think we should play matchmakers!" Kiki said, smiling at him. "What!?" Tiku exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!" He growled. "No, wouldn't it be neat if they got together though? I mean, lets face it, there aren't that many lions willing to even be friends with mutes. Most mutes are just cast out, they become outsiders Tiku. Do you want that to happen to Bailey?" Kiki asked.  
"Kiki, think about it, that' s not going to happen, Bailey will always be with us, in our pride, so he'll never become an outcast because we would never do that to him." Tiku explained. "Ok, but still, wouldn't it be better if he found a special someone? I mean, I think Maya would be perfect, she accepted the fact about him being a mute after I talked to her a little bit." Kiki said. "Yeah, but that's her, what about her parents huh? Ever take them into account?" Tiku asked. Kiki sighed. "Well, no." she said. "See?" Tiku said.  
Kiki shook her head stubbornly. "Tiku, they were interested in each other! I know they were! We can just help push it along, I mean, why not? Come on Tiku, please?" she gave him a puppy dog like look. Tiku rolled his eyes. "Man do you have to do that? You know it gets me every time!" Kiki smiled. "I know, that's why I do it. So we can play matchmakers?" Tiku sighed. "Do I have a choice?" he asked. Kiki cocked her head and looked up. "Hmmm, no." she said, looking back at him and shaking her head. "Alright then, I guess we'll play matchmakers." Tiku sighed. "Great!" Kiki exclaimed, nuzzling him and running back to the pride.  
Tiku sighed and shook his head, "Lionesses," he mumbled as he walked back. Once there he found a spot next to Kiki and Bailey and settled down. He looked up at the stars and saw his grandfather Tiku smiling at him from the stars. He smiled back and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
OK that turned out like really long, I really did not mean for it to be that long...anyway what do you think? Good, bad? Well review ppls! Err I mean, plz review...yeah plz review, we, as in C.a.b and I would greatly appreciate it, oh by the way what did you think C.a.b? Just email me, we'll leave the reviews for the other ppls...well ttfn everyone and don't forget to leave a review! 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Hi and here's chapter 4! Bambi, we haven't had any reviews yet, so should we continue it? Anyways, if anyone DOES decide to read, leave a review! Thank you!  
  
Maya sighed as she heard her father's roar again. She sped up and thought of the three cubs. They were really nice, she thought, and Bailey was really cute when he made that little growl of his, and when he looked at Maya with his sweet eyes. She giggled and bounded into the cave. 'Maya, why didn't you come back when your father called you?' Kicku asked as Maya nuzzled her arm.  
  
'Sorry mum, but I was only playing.' Kicku pulled a face and sniffed Maya. Maya raised an eyebrow.' What?'  
  
'I can smell other lions on you........' she pulled another face.  
  
'Oh yeah-there my new friends. Kiki and Tiku and-Bailey.' She sighed again.  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'But Maya, you shouldn't really be hanging around with cubs from another pride.' Mohatu said as he took a bite into a wilderbeest.  
  
'Yeah, well-what about grandpa?' Shengo looked up.  
  
'What about me?'  
  
'You said that you met grandma from another pride. Everyone was alright with that.' Sarsha nodded.  
  
'She has a point. And besides, we should really let Maya get out more often. Make some new friends, you know? She's the only cub in this pride and deserves some friends of her own age.'  
  
'Yeah. But mum, it's different!' Mohatu whispered in her ear. 'These cubs she's never met before!' Maya looked up from the piece of meat she was eating and glared at her father.  
  
'Daddy, there fine! Really! Please dad, please let me play with them tomorrow, please?' Mohatu looked at Kicku. She nodded.  
  
'Well, I suppose........' Maya jumped up in delight.  
  
'Yes! Oh thanks daddy, you're the best!' she ran towards him and nuzzled him before abandoning her meat and running out.  
  
'Wait! Aren't you hungry?' but she was already gone and Mohatu stared after her. Maya laughed and looked up at the pink-purple sky and saw a male lion smiling at her. The dandelion petals swept past her and she continued to watch.  
  
Kita yawned widely and licked her paw. She watched as Tiku closed his eyes and then jerked awake. 'Tiku, come here.' Tiku walked lazily towards his mother and lay down besides her. 'Just get some rest, Tiku.' Tiku nodded and yawned. Kita licked his head and fell to sleep. She looked up and saw Kiki talking to Bailey. But they were too far away to hear what she was saying.  
  
'How do you like Maya, Bailey?' Bailey smiled and made an excited noise and jumped up. He got low on his belly and pounced on an imaginary something.  
  
'You want to play with her, don't you?' Bailey nodded and smiled again. Kiki smiled and licked his for head. Bailey purred and went towards Kita to go to sleep. Kiki smiled and looked at her reflection in a puddle. She smiled; she wanted to make Bailey happy and new she was going to. She was also happy that they had made another new friend. The wind ruffled the tuft of white fur on her head and she went to go to sleep next to Kita and the others. Kita nuzzled her and she smiled. Kiki looked up.  
  
'Can I tell you something, Kita?' Kita smiled.  
  
'You know you can tell me anything.'  
  
'Well, I know I don't mention it much, but I miss my parents........a lot........' Kita drooped her ears. She licked Kiki.  
  
'I don't really know what it is like to lose parents, as lost mine at a very young age, but I do miss mine. But they will always be with you.' Kiki sighed.  
  
'I hate humans.' She suddenly blurted out. Kita looked surprised.  
  
'I can understand why after what they did, but hate is a very strong word.' Kiki sighed again.  
  
'I know........I just wish they didn't do what they did. What makes it worst is they killed Bailey's parents too. And because he can't talk, I don't really know how he feels about that. We've never mentioned it around him. That's why I want Maya to meet him properly, so he can have someone else to love him too........'  
  
'Who's Maya?'  
  
'Oh-she's this cub that we met today in the-Pride Lands was it? I can't remember what they were called........I think it was the Pride Lands anyway.' She looked up at Kita and saw that she looked stunned. 'Umm, are you o.k.?' Kiki asked. Kita nodded after a while.  
  
'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine........well, I'm glad that you've met a new friend!' Kiki smiled. 'Just get some sleep now.' She nuzzled Kiki and she fell to sleep. Bailey, who had secretly been listening, frowned a bit. His eyes were closed, but he had been listening to everything they had been saying. Maya........if Kiki wanted him to be happy with Maya, then he would do his best to be. He sighed and fell to sleep. Kita looked at the sky. The Pride Lands? No. she must have got it wrong. Not her old home. Not the Pride Lands.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Bambi, what do you think? If you don't like it, let me know. And to the other peeps who actually DO decide to read, leave a review! Ta! 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5: Plans to find out  
  
Maya woke early the next morning, feeling excited and ready to go. She yawned and carefully began to make her way around the lionesses. "And just where do you think you're going?" Came Mohatu's deep voice from behind her. Maya drooped her ears and turned. "J-just out to play Daddy," she said. Mohatu got up and motioned for them to go outside. Maya followed the great king and sighed, she had a feeling she was in trouble.  
"Now, tell me, were you planning on going to play with those cubs you met yesterday?" Mohatu asked. Maya smiled. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Maya, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be playing with cubs your mother and I haven't met." Maya's ears drooped once more. "But Daddy they're fine! I mean yeah Tiku and Kiki are a little older, but..." Mohatu sighed, "Well, go ahead and play with them today, but keep in mind I want to meet them before to long okay?" Mohatu said, nuzzling his daughter. Maya smiled. "Ok Daddy, can I go now?" Mohatu gave her a look. Maya sighed, "Can I please go?" she said. Mohatu smiled. "Go on, have fun!" he said as he watched Maya run off.  
"I thought we said we were going to just let her play with them without making a fuss?" Kicku said as she walked up to her mate. Mohatu jumped a little at her voice. "Oh, well I, uh I just..." Kicku smiled and nuzzled Mohatu under his chin. "Oh I understand," she said, smiling up at him. "To tell the truth, I sort of want to meet them too." Mohatu smiled. They turned and looked off in the direction of where Maya had gone. "Perhaps we'll pay them a visit later on today." Kicku said, getting up and heading back to the den. Mohatu got up and looked out into the pride lands before following her.  
  
Tiku yawned as he awoke to Kiki pushing on him. "Come on Tiku wake up!" she said, growling at him. Tiku sighed and rolled over, pushing her off him. "Man Kiki, the sun just rose, why do we have to get up?" he said, yawning again and getting to his feet. He stretched and then shook himself to rid his blondish coat of dirt. Kiki rolled her eyes. She looked over in the direction of Bailey, who was sleeping peacefully near Kita. "Don't you remember? We were going to meet Maya today, and we were going to play matchmakers." Tiku rolled his eyes and yawned one last time. "Oh yeah," he said.  
Kiki growled at him. Tiku smiled, "I'm just kidding!" he said, giving her a gentle push. "Hey!" Kiki yelled, pushing him back. They growled and pounced on each other. Taka awoke and looked at them. He shook his head and then got up and gave a roaring yawn. Kiki and Tiku both stopped and looked at Taka. They then burst into a fit of giggles.  
Taka looked at them as he stretched. "What's so funny?" he asked. Kiki pointed toward the puddle and said, "Look," Taka rolled his eyes but went over to the puddle and looked at his reflection. "Ah!" he yelled. The tuft of mane that had been slowly filling in day by day was sticking up in all directions. It almost looked as though someone had given him a bunch of nuggies (did I spell that right? Well who cares?). Bailey opened his eyes and looked around. He made a little squeak when he didn't see Kiki. Kiki, realizing Bailey was up, went over to him. "Hey little one," she said, nuzzling him. Bailey smiled and got up.  
Tiku bounded over and carefully woke Kita up. Kita looked at her son through bleary eyes. "Hmm?" she said. "We're going to go play now ok?" Kita stretched and got up, yawning. "Yeah, yeah sure, just be sure to check in every once in a while ok?" Tiku nodded, "Alright mom." He said. He turned toward Kiki and nodded. Kiki nodded back and they turned and headed off in the direction of the pride lands.  
While Taka tried desperately to fix his mane, Kita woke Tiaru up. Tiaru growled, but didn't move. "Tiaru, come on, I need to talk to you." Kita said, nudging him again. Tiaru moaned, but still refused to move. Kita growled and then nipped him. Tiaru yipped and then got up, glaring at Kita. "I'm up, happy now?" he said, rubbing his shoulder where she'd nipped. Kita nodded.  
She then sighed. "Tiaru, remember when the cubs were gone so long yesterday?" she said. "Yeah, what about it?" Tiaru said, yawning. "Well, Kiki said they met a cub, Maya or something like that." Tiaru gave her a quizzical look. "So?" he said. "Well, I guess the cub is from the Pride lands." Tiaru frowned. "But I thought Miku and Chloe had two males, not a female?" Kita looked up at her mate. "That's what I thought also, Kasoni and Matosa, but..." Tiaru frowned again. "Tiaru, I think maybe later we should go and investigate this. I have to know if it really was the Pride lands they went to." Tiaru nodded.  
"Don't worry Kita, we'll find out." He rubbed his head under her chin. Taka sighed, staring at his reflection. His mane was just not cooperating. Tiaru turned. "Taka," he said. Taka looked over at him. Tiaru started to laugh but forced himself to stop. "We're going on a trip later today. The cubs I guess stumbled upon the pride lands, or so we think. We want to find out, you want to come?" Taka sighed; he looked up at his hair. He shrugged; it wasn't like there was going to be anyone there worth looking good for... Tiaru nodded. He turned toward Kita. "It's all settled then, we'll leave around noon." Kita nodded. She cuddled up to Tiaru and sighed. What if it was the Pride lands? Was Maya just some cub they'd found? And what if she wasn't? What if Maya's pride had kicked Miku and them out? Kita sighed, she shook her head. Whatever the case, she would live with it, somehow...  
  
Ok what does everyone think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! I mean...please Review. Oh and C.a.b what do you think? I decided to let you write what they did and the meeting of Kita, Tiaru, Taka, and Mohatu and Kicku. Well, just let me know, thanks! ^_~ Bambi 


	6. CHAPTER 6

Hiya let us know what you think by reviewing! Ta! Hope you likes Bambi!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Maya giggled as she ran across the sandy plains. The sun was now rising and it was going to be a calm warm day. Maya sniffed the air lightly until she came to the spot she was at yesterday. She waited for a minute and sat down. She started licking her paw after about another five minutes and then started pacing the ground. 'Where are you guys?' she mumbled. She heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She perked her ears and smiled as she saw Bailey trotting towards her. Maya giggled again. 'Hello Bailey!' she laughed as Bailey made a little squeak. Then he jumped up and started pouncing the ground again. Maya laughed again. Kiki and Tiku panted as they came towards them.  
  
'Bailey, I said no running of! You could have got lost!' Kiki said as Bailey walked towards her.  
  
'Oh, come on Kiki, he didn't mean it. He's just excited about meeting Maya again, aren't you?' Tiku smiled at him. Baily made another squeak and smiled up at him. Maya laughed again. Kiki smiled.  
  
'So, Maya why don't you tell us all about yourself?' she said.  
  
'Well, I'm just me! I can't be anyone else no matter how hard someone tries to change me!' Bailey smiled. 'Oh yeah, I'm also the future ruler of these lands........' Maya pulled a face at this.  
  
'Really? Wow! A princess!' Tiku smiled.  
  
'Yeah, but I don't wanna be a Queen. It must be really hard to rule the Pride Lands. I don't know how my mum and dad cope!'  
  
'I'm sure you'd do just fine, though Maya!' Tiku smiled again but Kiki tapped his shoulder. 'What?'  
  
'Err; um I need to talk to you for a minute.' Tiku nodded.  
  
'Bailey, why don't you play with Maya while I talk to Kiki for a minute?' Bailey jumped up and caught Maya's attention. 'What is it?'  
  
'Well, you know when you first brought me and Bailey to the Pride Lands, on the way we met two male lion cubs? Well, they said that they are the Princes and future Kings of these Lands!'  
  
'Yeah, so?'  
  
'That must mean that Maya is betrothed to one of them!' Tiku pulled a face.  
  
'Bailey doesn't stand a chance then!' Kiki frowned.  
  
'I know. My point exactly.' They both frowned. They turned to Bailey and Maya. 'So, Maya what do wanna play?'  
  
'We could play by the watering hole! It's really fun to jump in and play!' Kiki and Tiku looked at each other and smiled.  
  
'Lead the way Maya!' Kiki said. Maya sped of in the direction of the watering hole. Bailey yelped with excitement and followed with Kiki and Tiku behind them. They both heard a splash and when they caught up they saw Maya and Bailey climbing out; their fur drenched. Kiki and Tiku laughed and jumped in getting wet too. Tiku splashed his paw in the water getting Kiki wet. She giggled and did the same to him. Maya jumped in splashing Tiku.  
  
'Hey! You!' he made his way towards Maya who screamed and started to swim away. Kiki and Bailey watched amused as Tiku chased her. 'Just coz you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!' he splashed Maya and everyone laughed.  
  
'Man, it's so good to have friends to play with!' Maya said as they floated about in the water. 'I usually have to play on my own all the time. It's a lot more fun now!' she sighed. Kiki got up and stared at Maya.  
  
'Well, what about the Princes? Don't you play with them?' Maya got up and cocked her head to the side.  
  
'What Princes?'  
  
'You know........the older ones? They argue a lot and-your betrothed to one of them........aren't you?'  
  
'No. I'm the only cub in our Pride.'  
  
'Well-what about Matosa and Kasoni?' Maya frowned.  
  
'Never heard of them.'  
  
'So-you're not betrothed?'  
  
'Nope. Not yet.' Kiki couldn't help but smile. She looked at Tiku who was smiling too. Bailey might stand a chance with her now! They continued to play.  
  
'Taka, come on, we haven't got all day!' Tiaru growled as Taka still tried to flatten his mane. He splashed his paw into some water and ran it over his head. He looked at his reflection and smiled as it stayed. But just as he turned to leave, it stuck up again. Tiaru sighed. 'Come on, or we'll leave without you.' Taka sighed and gave up trying to tidy his mane. He followed Tiaru to the border of the Lone Lands where Kita was waiting for them. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
'Finally!'  
  
'Taka was busy with his mane.' Kita sighed again and walked away. They walked until they came to a different land. Kita and Tiaru looked up and saw the huge rock formation. 'Pride Rock!' Tiaru whispered. Kita smiled and all three ran across the Pride Lands. Tiaru sniffed the air. 'Mum........' he whispered. He thought of his mother, Vitani. They didn't go on the rock formation; they waited outside. They waited. And they waited. They waited until Taka became so bored that he decided to and get a drink from the lake. He went around the back of Pride Rock and saw the lake. His stomach churned slightly. He watched the beautiful lioness drinking from it. The sun shone on her bright blonde fur and he could really make out her bright blue eyes. He smiled but stopped himself from approaching her. Instead he went back to Kita and Tiaru. 'Err, guys, there's I mean I think-there's a lioness round there. I think she lives here.'  
  
'Great, we could ask her!' Kita walked around the corner with Tiaru and Taka behind her. 'Excuse me?' Kita called over to her. The blonde lioness looked up and smiled.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked friendly.  
  
'Well, I'm Kita; this is my mate, Tiaru and our really good friend Taka.' Taka placed his paw over his head to hide the mess. The blonde lioness smiled at him with her incredible bright blue eyes. Taka smiled back slightly.  
  
'Hi, I'm Niya. Pleased to meet you. But why are you here?'  
  
'I was just wondering; do tow lions named Miku and Chloe live here?' Niya shook her head.  
  
'Nope. They used to, though.' Kita cocked her head to the side. 'I don't know much about them though. You could ask Kiara and Kovu. They know a lot about them.' Kita and Tiaru's faces lit up. Kiara and Kovu!  
  
'Well, could you ask them?' Tiaru asked.  
  
'You could ask them. I'll go and get them.' And with that Niya leapt over to Pride Rock and into the cave. Kita and Tiaru waited anxiously while Taka desperately tried to tidy his mane again. After about a minute, a huge group of lions and lionesses, mainly lionesses came out and surrounded the three. Right now, they were all feeling a little nervous, but they weren't looking at angry faces. They were all smiling. Kiara and Kovu stepped forwards and nuzzled Kita.  
  
'Kita! Oh, we've missed you so much!' Kiara sobbed.  
  
'Hey Tiaru!' Kovu patted him on the back. 'We've missed both of you!'  
  
'We've missed you, too!' Kita rubbed her head underneath Kovu's chin who smiled. Just then, Tiaru caught sight of another lioness sprinting down Pride Rock.  
  
'Mum!' everyone made an opening so Vitani could greet her son. 'Mum! I've missed you! How are you?!'  
  
'I'm fine now your back! Why did you leave, why?'  
  
'We just wanted to be our own Pride........how are Miku and Chloe?' Vitani pulled away from him.  
  
'Tiaru, Miku and Chloe left a long while ago. They took their cubs with them.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'They, err, they wanted to find you........but they thought of the Lone Lands first, but they came back and said you weren't there!'  
  
'Oh! We were looking for our son. Remember Tiku?' Mohatu gasped.  
  
'Is this Tiku the one who met my daughter Maya?'  
  
'Why, yes, I remember them saying something about her.'  
  
'Who's "them"?'  
  
'Our adopted cubs, Kiki and Bailey.'  
  
'Yes, yes Maya said something about them too!' Mohatu said. He smiled and introduced them properly to Tika, Niya, Tania, Eshma, Karla, Crinu, Sarsha, Shengo, and Kicku. The he introduced him self as King. He took them inside and introduced them to Gina and her children. Kita and Tiaru smiled at the three who shyly hid behind Gina.  
  
'Hey, how are Timon and Pumbaa?' Kita asked.  
  
'Err........Timon and Pumbaa.......they died when Mohatu and Kicku were cubs........' Gina sighed. Kita's smile faded.  
  
'Oh........I'm so sorry........' she gasped. Gina shrugged and smiled.  
  
'It's o.k. at least they won't feel any pain ever again.'  
  
'And Kita, you remember Rafiki? Well, he died of old age........' sighed Kiara. Kita drooped her ears and Tiaru sighed.  
  
'Well........that's not very surprising, considering his age........' he said.  
  
'Yeah, but we have another friend; she lives in Rafiki's tree; he gave it to her. Her name is Pantia.' Kita and Tiaru nodded. Taka glanced at Niya who was watching him, and he tried to flatten his mane again but failed. Niya smiled and Taka sighed.  
  
'Come on, Bailey, swim to me!' Maya laughed as he paddled towards her. He squeaked and splashed her. Maya laughed again. Kiki and Tiku were watching them from the edge of the water.  
  
'See. Tiku, I told you they like each other!'  
  
'Yeah.........I sure hope Bailey will be happy with her. She's a really nice cub.' Kiki nodded in agreement. 'I think they've been in there for a while though. .'  
  
'Yeah I think they have. Come on you two, out of the water now!' Bailey swam towards the edge and climbed out. Maya followed and they both shook themselves dry. 'Maybe we could just go for a walk.' Kiki suggested. Maya nodded and she walked away slowly with Bailey at her side. Kiki and Tiku smiled at each other and followed. Maya led them to the lake right next to the border of the Pride Lands. Tiku perked his ears up suddenly. He sniffed the ground and growled.  
  
'What's up?' Maya asked.  
  
'That smell........I kind of recognise it........'  
  
'Yeah.' Kiki sniffed as well. 'It smells kinda like........you, Tiku!' Bailey cocked his head to the side. Maya sniffed and followed the smell to a huge pile of logs and leaves.  
  
'Maya, come back! You don't know what could be behind there!' Tiku called.  
  
'Yeah, be careful!' Kiki followed her with Tiku and Bailey behind her. Maya scrambled onto the logs and pushed some of. Then she pulled away some leaves and pushed aside another log. 'She's quite strong for her age.' Kiki mumbled to Tiku who nodded. Maya started to squeeze into a hole she had made. Bailey climbed up and followed her. Kiki and Tiku looked at each other and followed. They heard Maya gasp and bailey squeak. Tiku dived into the hole and landed on his paws to see Maya and bailey staring at something. He gently pushed them aside so he could see. Tiku felt his stomach churn. He just stared with his mouth slightly open. Kiki came down and gasped. Maya slowly walked forwards and lay down besides it. The female cub, who was the same age as Tiku half opened her light green eyes. Tiku gasped. She was lying there, curled up and had bite marks and scratch marks all over her yellow blonde fur. She had black fur on the end of her tail and had a sandy coloured underbelly, paws and chin. She glanced at the four cubs and then closed her eyes. 'Tiku, she looks so much like you!' Kiki whispered. Tiku just stared. He suddenly felt quite ill.  
  
'Come on, let's get out of here.' He turned to leave, but Maya jumped up and pounced in front of him. 'Come on, Maya, we've got to go!' but Maya glared at him.  
  
'We can't just leave her here, Tiku. What if it was you? You wouldn't want us to just leave you there, would you?' Tiku sighed.  
  
'No, she's right, Tiku.' Kiki said. 'We've got to help her.' She walked towards the cub and bent down to talk to her. 'Hello? Can you tell us what happened?' Kiki said softly. The cub opened her eyes slowly and stared at Kiki.  
  
'Don't........don't let him........attack me........again........' she choked.  
  
'Don't let who attack you?' Kiki asked.  
  
'That lion........the one with the-' she stopped and cried.  
  
'Sshh, it's alright now, nobody's gonna hurt you. We want to help. I'm Kiki, and these are my friends Maya, Bailey and Tiku. Can you tell us your name?' the cub looked up at Kiki.  
  
'My name is........Kamania. There was this lion........'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
************  
  
The young lioness looked down at the little lioness cub she had found a long while ago. The cub had been really ill, but now she was better. The cub looked up at her mother with her light green eyes. The lioness smiled and licked her head. But then she suddenly growled and got to her feet. She sniffed the air and turned to her adopted daughter. 'Kamania, listen to me. Go and find somewhere to hide. Somewhere safe. It's not safe here.'  
  
'But mum, I-'  
  
'Kamania, please!' Kamania nodded and turned and ran. She looked behind her to see her mother running the opposite direction. BANG! Kamania gasped. Humans! She kept running and looked at the ground. She stopped and gasped for air. She looked up and saw something on a tall rock. Another lion cub! Maybe he would help her. He leapt down and glared. Kamania backed away from him slightly. He lifted one of his black paws and took his claws out. He shook his head and the wind blew his black tuft of fur out of the way. He narrowed his eyes and his pink nose crinkled. Kamania took another step backwards and ran. The male cub growled and chased her. She screamed as he leapt and nearly got her. He was chasing her towards the humans! Why? Maybe he didn't know. Kamania turned and stopped.  
  
'Wait! You're only putting yourself in danger! There are some humans back there!' the male cub frowned and took a step forwards.  
  
'Exactly.' He growled and pounced on her. Kamania screamed as he bit her. She clawed him and tried to run way but he leapt in front of her and smacked her across the face. She growled but he bit her shoulder. Kamania growled and bit into his neck. He didn't feel anything and he smacked her so hard that she went flying across the floor. She got up but fell down again. Why was he attacking her? Why? BANG! Another gun shot. The lion circled her but he looked up and perked his ears. There was a roar of pain in the distance. Kamania moaned as she recognised that roar. Those humans had got her mother! The lion looked back at her. 'You just wait. I'll be back when they want more. You just wait.' And with that he turned and ran away.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*******************  
  
Kiki gasped. 'How did you get here then?'  
  
'I don't know........I just got up and made my way here somehow........I just wish I had my real mother........then none of this wouldn't have happened........' Kamania closed her eyes and tears fell down her face. Kiki nuzzled her. Then she turned to Maya.  
  
'Maya, listen. Go back home and get your parents. Kamania needs help.' Maya nodded and sprinted out. 'Tiku, I need to talk to you.' Tiku turned to her. 'Tiku, this worries me. The cub who attacked her........doesn't he ring a bell?'  
  
'No, why?'  
  
'Well, think about it. He was leading her towards humans. He had a lot of black fur. Who does he remind you of?' Tiku gasped.  
  
'Tanu!' he whispered. Kiki nodded. Tanu. He might be back. He might go for them again next.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
o.k., I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the mega long chapter! It took me ages! But hey, it's here! I hope you likes Bambi, if you don't let me know and I'll change it, o.k.? Leave a review people! Ta! C yaz! 


	7. CHAPTER 7

Chapter 7: The truth  
  
Maya ran towards pride rock, her heart racing. Near the bottom of pride rock she saw the pride assembled. Curiosity edged its way in, but she shook her head and yelled, "Mom! Dad!" As she reached them, she stopped, gasping for breath.  
Mohatu turned and looked at his exhausted daughter. "Maya, what is it, what's wrong?" he asked. "We-found this-this" Maya took a breath in- between words, trying desperately to calm herself down and be able to talk. Kicku approached her daughter. "Maya take it easy, calm down and then explain what happened to us." She said.  
Kita looked down at the little cub. So, she thought that must be Maya, the one Kiki wanted Bailey to be with. Maya took a few deep breaths and then let out one big sigh. "Well, I was playing with Tiku, Kiki, and Bailey near the watering hole." Maya paused, checking to be sure her parents were listening. "And then Kiki smelled something, so I went over to this log and dug underneath it and we found this cub. Her name was Kamania and she looked a lot like Tiku! She could've been his twin!" Maya continued.  
"Go on, what's the urgency then?" Mohatu asked. "She's hurt real bad! Some other lion attacked her and she needs help!" Mohatu's ears pinned and he growled. "Show us the way Maya," he said, Maya nodded and then scampered off in the direction of the watering hole.  
Curiosity got the best of Kita and she bounded off after them, followed by Tiaru and Taka.  
  
Tiku and Kiki were able to get Kamania out of the makeshift hide-a- way and were helping her to get a drink from the lake. Bailey was sitting a little ways off, watching and waiting, hoping Maya returned soon.  
As Kamania drank Kiki took Tiku off to the side. "Oh Tiku, what if is Tanu again? I thought we lost him for sure!" Tiku glanced off in the direction of the outlands and sighed. "I thought so to, but that doesn't mean anything Kiki. That Frank guy wanted you real bad..." Kiki turned as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She knew her pelt was a valuable one, as had been her mothers...  
Then Maya returned with her parents, and the Lone pride. Tiku looked up, "Mom, Dad, what're you doing here?" But Kita ignored the question; she took one look at Kamania and stopped in her tracks. Her stomach lurched and she felt sick. Maya hadn't been lying; the cub did look like Tiku.  
The only difference was that the cub had Tiaru's eyes and instead of a black tuft of fur on her head, she had a blondish tuft. "Mom?" Tiku said, staring at his mom. Tiaru cocked his head at his mate. "Kita? What's wrong?" he asked.  
Kita shook her head. The cub looked at her and in the sad eyes Kita saw herself. In her head the birth of the two cubs replayed itself, she shook her head and then bounded off, unable to think about it.  
"Tiku, you stay here and help them, I'm going to find out what's wrong with Kita." Tiku nodded and watched his dad follow Kita.  
  
"We'll have to take her back to pride rock," Mohatu announced. He turned; Gina had followed them. "Gina, go and get Pantia an tell her to meet us at Pride rock, perhaps she can help." Gina nodded and ran off towards Pantia's tree. Kicku picked up Kamania as gently as she could and then proceeded to carry her back to Pride rock.  
Everyone followed each wanting to help the young cub. Tiku glanced back the way his mom had gone before following. "What was up with your mom?" Kiki asked. Tiku shrugged. "Dunno," he said. Bailey nudged Kiki and moaned. "What's wrong Bailey?" Kiki asked. Bailey nodded toward Kamania. "We don't' know yet Bailey, but we're going to do the best we can to make sure she makes it." Kiki replied, answering the unasked question in Bailey's eyes. Bailey nodded. "Come on you three, let's keep moving," Taka said, picking Bailey up and carrying him.  
Kiki and Tiku laughed at Taka's messy mane and Taka growled. He tried to say, "It's not my fault," but it came out, "is noth mi fauth," which made Kiki and Tiku giggle even harder. Taka shook his head gently and walked on.  
  
Kita found the den where she'd given birth to Tiku and the other cub. She squeezed back inside it and sniffed all around it. She could smell Kasoni and Matosa. They had obviously used it as a hiding spot before they'd left. Kita sighed and lay down. The cub had been dead. There was just no way it could have lived. Her maternal instincts had told her it was dead.  
A few tears slid down her cheeks. Kamania was built like Kita, but she had Tiaru's eyes. When Kita had looked into them, she had seen herself, much like she'd see a bit of herself in Tiku when she looked into his eyes. In her heart she knew that the cub was indeed Tiku's twin, but she refused to believe that she had been so cruel as to push the cub out into the storm. Kita buried her face in her paws and sobbed.  
"Kita?" Tiaru called. "Kita where are you?" Kita sniffed, but didn't reply. She needn't have anyhow, for within a few minutes, Tiaru's worried face appeared in the small crack. "Kita what are you doing in there?" Kita sobbed. "This is where it happened." She said. "Where what happened?" Tiaru asked. "Everything..." Kita said, looking around. Tiaru cocked his head, "Why don't you come on out and we can talk?" Kita sighed and then slowly got to her feet and slid out.  
"Now, tell me what's wrong and why you acted so strange?" Kita shook her head and looked at her reflection in the water. The reflection brought back memories of her cub hood, when she and Miku had first seen the pride lands. The water had always calmed her. She sighed and looked at Tiaru through tear strained eyes.  
"Tiaru," she began, wiping her face with her paw. "I never told you..." she took a deep breath. "Go on," Tiaru said. Kita took a few deep breaths. She licked her lips and then said, "I had two cubs," "Yeah so?" Tiaru said, not putting two and two together. "Kamania is ours." She looked up at Tiaru. Tiaru took a step back. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, BANG! Tiaru and Kita both jumped at the sound and looked around. "What was that?" Tiaru asked. Kita's eyes looked alarmed. "Humans!" she cried. "Come on! We have to warn the others!"  
  
Ok I'm not sure I like this ending, what do you all think? C.a.b, lemme know, I'll change it if u don't like it, but well I g2g though, so ppls review and let us know what you're thinking ok? Thanks! TTFN! 


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Kamania whimpered a bit as Pantia treated her wounds. Tiku hid behind Taka nervously. Every time he looked at her, he felt strange. He looked over to Kiki who still had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and rubbed her cheek. 'It's alright Kiki; nobody's gonna let them get you. Or Kamania or anyone.' Kiki whipped her tears away and nodded. They both looked at Kamania. She was choking slightly and looked Tiku in the eye. Tiku's stomach churned and he leapt out of the cave before anyone could stop him. Taka sighed as he looked at the little lioness. He glanced at Niya who was watching with a worried expression. Taka put his paw over his head again.  
  
BANG! Kita and Tiaru leapt over the Pride Lands heading towards Pride Rock. Kita still had tears in her eyes. But she and Tiaru pounced into the cave nearly knocking Tiku over. 'Dad!' he yelled. But Tiaru ignored him and raced into the cave. Tiku followed curiously. Kita panted.  
  
'There's-there are some-humans-in the Pride Lands!' she gasped. Sarsha pinned her ears back. Shengo raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Humans?' he asked. BANG! Kamania moaned again. Kita glanced at her but her eyes watered again.  
  
'Right humans. Kicku, I want you and Mum to stay here with Maya, Kiki, Tiku, Bailey and Kamania. Niya, you and Tika come with me, Crinu, Karla and Dad. Tania, I want you and Eshma to search around the Out lands, o.k.?'  
  
'Got it.' Tania said. She sped out. Eshma followed but gave Kamania a worrying look before leaving. Kamania saw and cried. Eshma managed to pull her self away and go and help Tania. BANG!  
  
'O.k., I don't think we'll need anymore help, so Taka, Kita and Tiaru can stay here.' But Taka stepped forwards.  
  
'I wish to help.' He said. Mohatu nodded.  
  
'O.k., so Crinu and Karla go and help Tania and Eshma.' The nodded and went out. 'Alright team, let's move!' they all ran out with Mohatu behind them.  
  
'Mohatu!' Mohatu stopped and turned to his mother. She walked forwards. 'Be careful, o.k.?' she looked deep into his eyes and he nodded.  
  
'I'll be fine mum. We all will.' He nodded again and Sarsha nuzzled him. He turned and left. Tiku walked towards his mother.  
  
'Mum........what happened?' he looked up at her. He saw her glance at Kamania.  
  
'Tiku, I can't keep this a secret from you any longer.' She pulled him over to the side to talk privately with him. 'Tiku, that lioness there........the reason she looks like you is because-' she broke of and Tiku rose and eyebrow. 'When you were born, you had a twin. I didn't know if it was a girl or boy, but I thought it was dead. So I pushed it out into the storm and-that cub is Kamania.' She finished. Tiku raised an eyebrow again.  
  
'How can you be so sure?' he asked shakily.  
  
'I can tell Tiku. Your twin looked like you when you were born, and just look at Kamania!'  
  
'Well, I did think there was something about her........that's why I freaked and wanted to leave........' Kita sighed and licked his head. Tiku looked at Kamania who was watching him with her light green eyes.  
  
Taka leapt over the Pride lands not caring about his mane anymore. He followed Mohatu and Shengo. They came to a stop. BANG! Behind, Tika pinned her ears back and crouched down. She shivered. 'I can do this........I CAN do this........' she shook her head and growled. Mohatu turned to the others.  
  
'The humans are a little distance away from here. Don't get to close to them.' Taka took a step back. He shook his head to get his hair out of the way. Shengo peered over the bushes. He squinted. There was a human holding a chain. On the other end of it was a golden coloured lion. Shengo growled angrily.  
  
'What is it Dad?' Mohatu asked.  
  
'They've got that poor lion tied up! We've got to help him!' He began to make his way towards them. Mohatu followed.  
  
'Right, o.k. Tika, you and Niya scare the human, and me, Dad and Taka will talk to the young lion. Go!' the three male lions made there way towards a huge tree to hide behind. Niya growled and went towards the human. Tika gulped and nervously followed. Niya got her claws out and sped up, her growl getting louder. Then she pounced in front of the human and roared. The human gasped and the young lion opened his mouth in surprise and the human let his chain go and loaded his gun. Tika gasped.  
  
'Niya! Watch out!' the man aimed his gun but Niya dodged the bullet. She growled again and stuck her claws right out. Tika wanted to help but was too afraid. She watched as Niya dodged another bullet, but this time it was very close. Tika gasped and bit her lip. She sighed and then growled at herself. She pounced out behind the man and growled. The lion with the chain watched her as she got her claws out. He smiled to himself. Then, unexpectedly, he pounced on Tika! She growled and knocked him down. Niya tried to help but was trapped by the human.  
  
'Now, just look at you........' he said as he raised his gun. 'I'm sure someone would want to wear your beautiful blonde fur!' Taka growled and jumped out from his hiding place. He ran towards the man and knocked the gun out of his hands. Then he leapt in front of Niya who bent down low and pinned her ears back. Mohatu had jumped out to help Tika and Shengo had gone back to Pride Rock to get help. It would be easier to get them rather then to find Eshma and the others. The young lion had started on Tika again. He roared and scratched her. Tika growled.  
  
'The cheek of you!' she slapped around the face. He growled again and pounced but Mohatu leapt in front of him and roared. The lion pinned his ears back slightly and gasped at the huge lion glaring down at him.  
  
'Tanu! Back here now!' the human shouted. Tanu looked up at Mohatu.  
  
'Tanu........' Mohatu sighed after realizing his name. 'Let us help you. You could be free without these humans. You don't know what they're capable of!' Tanu glared at the Lion King. 'Let me help you with that chain.' Tanu glared up at him but eventually lowered his head. Mohatu took the chain of but-  
  
'NO!!!' came the squeal of a lioness cub. Shengo was standing on a hill with Sarsha, Kicku, Kiki, Tiku and Maya. Kiki panted. Tanu looked up and his eyes settled on her and Tiku.  
  
'You again!' he growled. Kiki screamed as he ran up chasing them. Sarsha ran behind him trying to stop him. Kiki ran but Tiku stopped and faced Tanu. He growled but Tanu easily knocked him to the side. Sarsha gasped and helped him up.  
  
'Shengo! Go and help Kiki!' she ordered. Shengo ran after Tanu. He roared and leapt in front of him so Kiki could escape. But Tanu bit Shengo's arm.  
  
'Dad!!!' Mohatu yelled. Shengo roared in pain but managed to shake him off. BANG! BANG! BANG! The human had got his gun and missed his aim at Taka again. He looked around at the many things happening.  
  
'Where did all these lions come from?!' he wondered out loud. Over the hill came Tiaru and Kita. Kita ran towards Sarsha and Tiku while Tiaru went to help Taka. They both circled the human growling. He aimed his gun at Taka again, but Niya jumped in the way, and it hit her! She roared in pain and fell to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.  
  
'Niya!!!' Tika gasped. She watched as her best friend moaned. Tika's eyes filled up with tears and she felt her heart split. Taka lost control. He roared so loud and chased the human so much that he ran over the hill with Tanu at his heels. They were gone, but they all knew they'd be back. Taka came back and nudged Niya's head up. She opened her eyes and sighed. She smiled at Taka and tried to get up. Kiki came out of her hiding place and hid behind Shengo who sighed and shook his head.  
  
'STUPID humans!' he growled. Sarsha growled too. She remembered the time when she had come face to face with humans. Tika and Mohatu walked towards Niya.  
  
'Kicku. Go back to Pride Rock and tell Pantia we've got another injury.' Kicku nodded and ran of. 'Help me get her onto my back..' Mohatu said. Tika and Taka gently lifted her onto Mohatu's back and they all walked back to Pride Rock together. Sarsha looked at the sky sadly and saw the worried look on Simba's face. The dandelion petals swept passed him and he vanished.  
  
END ORF CHAPTER 8  
  
O.k., one question, one demand.  
  
Question: Do you like it Bambi? If not, I'll change it.  
  
Demand: I want anyone who reads to leave a review! Ta! 


	9. CHAPTER 9

Chapter 9: Kita tells the truth  
  
As the Pride lander's and Lone lander's headed back to Pride rock, Taka walked near Mohatu, who carried Niya. He growled a bit and looked around. Everyone knew the humans would be back soon enough, but their first priority was to get Niya back to pride rock. Taka sighed and looked at Niya. She was unconscious. His stomach seemed to be floating uneasily. Maybe it was worry, but maybe it was something else too. Taka let out another sigh; it was most likely a bit of both...  
Kita walked more toward the back. She looked up toward pride rock and felt as though a black cloud hung there, looming above it. Her stomach hurt and she felt sick. While helping the pride ward off the humans she hadn't thought of Kamania, now that the fight was over and they were headed back to pride rock, she had no other thought.  
She slowed down more and more and finally turned and bumped into Tiaru. "Tiaru," she said, looking up at him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Tiaru nuzzled her, "What's wrong?" he asked. Kita's breathing became ragged and she felt as though she was going to throw up. "Oh Tiaru I can't do it, I can't go back! Tiaru can't we just go home? I just can't face her!" Tiaru shook his head, "Kita, you said she was your cub," "I know, but Tiaru I pushed her out into that storm! I pushed a poor defenseless little newborn out into a raging storm! What kind of mother would do that? I can't face her, you just don't understand!" Kita sobbed, leaning against Tiaru's strong chest.  
Tiaru sighed and looked down at his mate. "Kita, you didn't know she was alive. You've got to stop beating yourself up over it. She is alive; she survived the storm. The only way to make up for it is to tell her the truth and to accept her into our pride Kita." Kita looked up at Tiaru through tear strained eyes. She took deep breaths. "You're right," she looked toward pride rock. The other lions were almost there now.  
"Come on, I think I can face her now..." Tiaru nodded and they walked on, heading toward pride rock, which no longer seemed to have such a heavy black cloud looming above it.  
  
A few days passed and Kamania grew stronger. Niya did too, although Pantia still hadn't gotten the bullet out. And even though Kita had said she was ready to face Kamania, she hadn't been able to go into the den once they reached pride rock.  
Finally Kamania was strong enough to venture out of the den. Kita knew this. She sighed and looked into the den. Tiku nuzzled his mother's shoulder. "It's ok Mom, you can do it." He said, smiling at her. Kita smiled back at her son. "Why don't you and Kiki go play with Maya and Bailey? I need some alone time with her I think." Tiku nodded and ran off to find Kiki, Maya and Bailey. Tiaru had already cleared the den, and after finding out why Kita wanted some alone time with Kamania, everyone understood. Pantia and Niya were the only ones still in there.  
Kita took a deep breath and then walked into the den. She saw where Kamania was and sighed. It was now or never, she decided.  
"Uh, Kamania?" she said once she was close enough to the cub. Kamania looked up at Kita. As Kita looked at her daughter she saw Tiaru's eyes looking back at her. Kita sighed once more. "Kamania, why don't we go for a walk, there are some things you need to know," Kita turned and began to walk. Kamania hesitated for a moment, looked at Pantia and then followed Kita. Kita led Kamania to the watering hole, near the den where Kita had had the cubs in the first place.  
Kita looked at the water and felt calmer. She turned and smiled down at Kamania with tears in her eyes. Kamania cocked her head. There was a sadness in her eyes. Kita sighed and finally said, "Tell me Kamania, did your mother tell you anything before...?" Kita left the sentence unfinished. Kamania turned. "She wasn't really my mother, that's one thing she told me..." Kita nodded. "She said my real mom probably died and that's why I was all alone and almost dead when she found me." A few tears fell down Kita's face. "Kamania, your real mom wasn't dead." Kamania looked up at Kita expectantly.  
"The truth is, I am your real mother..."  
  
OK what does everyone think? I really wanted to go on w/ it, but I decided on a cliffy instead, so I hope you can work w/ it C.a.b! Oh duh, did u like it? Should've asked that first right? Well, what do u think of it? Can't wait for chapter 10! Lol, ttfn! 


	10. CHAPTER 10

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! !!! Here's the next chapter! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Kamania cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. 'How can you be my real mother?'  
  
'because-because when my Tiku was born, I had another cub..........I feel awful coz I thought the other one was dead, but now I know-that your not.'  
  
'How can you be sure that I'm that cub?' Kamania asked in a small voice. She pinned her ears.  
  
'Well, if you think about it, you were found in a storm. I pushed the cub out into a storm. Look at you-you look so much like Tiku! Except you have your father's eyes........' Kita looked into Kamania's light green eyes. 'The cub that I gave birth to looked like Tiku, too.' Kamania sighed and looked at her reflection in the water. Yes, she did look a lot like Tiku, but she had light green eyes and black rings inside her ears. She also had a very small tuft of blonde fur on her head that would probably disappear as she got older. She looked at her shoulder. It still had deep scratch marks in, and her limbs were still a bit sore.  
  
'I thought there was something about Tiku........the way he looked at me........I don't know.' Kamania sighed again and Kita pinned her ears as she watched Kamania walk of.  
  
The wind ruffled Mohatu's deep reed mane as he watched over the Pride Lands. He cocked his head as he saw Kamania walking all alone. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Something wrong?' Mohatu sighed again as he turned around and saw Eshma strolling towards him.  
  
'I just feel that Kamania shouldn't be on her own so much. She's still a little bit weak. I worry, you know?' Eshma walked to the top of Pride Rock and sat down besides him.  
  
'Well, maybe she just wants to get out. Be herself with nobody telling her what to do. You and Kicku were always like that as cubs.' She added as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Yeah, but Kamania isn't me and Kicku as cubs though, is she? We didn't get attacked by older lions and have our mothers killed by humans, did we?' Mohatu frowned as Eshma pinned her ears right back flat against her head. She shuffled a paw. 'Aunt Eshma?' Eshma looked up.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Could you, I mean will you talk to Kamania? I mean, you've always been good at cheering us all up before. Your so understanding!' he said as he nuzzled her cheek.  
  
'Well Niya didn't think that when she found out that I-' she broke of and bit her lip.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing.' She said quickly in a high pitched tone. Then she looked up at Mohatu and tried to relax. 'Sure, I'll talk to her. But first, I'm gonna go see how Niya's getting along.' She turned without looking at Mohatu and went back to the cave. Mohatu raised his eyebrows and frowned. Then he looked at the Great King Mohatu in the sky.  
  
'What is she talking about? What did Niya think?' he whispered to the sky. The wind swept passed him. 'Your right, I should try and talk to them..' and with that, he left knowing that he would find out what happened someway or another.  
  
Bailey looked up at Maya who was nervously looking around. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what's up?' she looked at him and sighed.  
  
'I'm just worried, Bailey. Those humans are gonna come back. I just know it!' Bailey frowned and nuzzled her. 'But the thing is-I'm worried about Niya.' Bailey cocked his head. 'Oh-Niya is the blonde lioness. You know-the one with the really bright blue eyes?' Bailey nodded. 'I know, it's hard to remember who's who when you've got so many of us in one pride. But the thing is-her coat his really-well rare. I'm scared that they're gonna come back and take her! They've already injured her, I don't want her getting hurt!' Bailey rubbed his head underneath Maya's chin and she sighed. Then Bailey looked over at Kiki who was lazing in the sun. 'I know Bailey, I worry about her too. I don't want her getting taken just coz she's got white fur. Bailey, we've got to do something! We may be cubs, but we can't sit around waiting for this to happen, can we?' Bailey cocked his head to the side. Maya sighed. 'Oh, it doesn't matter........' she drooped her ears and sadly walked towards Kiki and Tiku and she lay down on a rock with her head on her paws. Kiki looked up as she saw a blonde figure moving in the grass. She stood up and saw Kamania.  
  
'Hey Kamania! Do you wanna hang out?' Kamania looked around and sighed.  
  
'No, thank you. I need to be on my own for a little while.' Tiku pinned his ears and lowered his head. Mum has told her, he thought, poor Kamania! He turned so he wouldn't have to face her.  
  
'Mohatu.' Mohatu turned just as he was about to enter the cave and saw Kicku. 'I know you worry. But things'll get better! You'll see.' Mohatu sighed.  
  
'I know, but there's so much going through my mind at the minute.' Kicku stepped forwards and nuzzled him.  
  
'Mohatu, please! We've got a daughter to think about!'  
  
'I am thinking of her. Those humans aren't gonna stay away forever. I don't want Maya to get caught, I don't want any of them to get caught! And another thing, I'm still worried about Kamania, Kita keeps getting upset, and-'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'Well, have you seen the way she's reacted to everything?' Kicku nodded. 'And- I need to talk to Niya about something........'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I don't know yet. That's why I have to talk to her.' He left and went in. 'Niya.' Niya and Pantia looked up and saw Mohatu walking towards them. Pantia had managed to get the bullet out now, and was treating her wounds. 'I need to have a chat with you. Pantia, could you?' Pantia nodded and left quietly.  
  
Kita still lay by the watering hole. Tiaru walked up and lay down besides her. 'Did you tell her?' Kita nodded. 'How did she take it?' Kita shrugged.  
  
'It was like-she didn't feel anything. I don't know.' Tiaru licked her cheek. Nearu watched down over them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Hope you like, Bambi. I'll post it on FanFiction.Net first, but if it deletes it, I'll send it you, o.k.? Leave a review peeps! Ta! 


	11. CHAPTER 11

Hey everyone, it's Bambi, plz read and review ok? Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kita got up and looked out over the savannah. "I'm going to go for a walk," she said. Tiaru nodded. Kita got up and walked off. She saw Kiki lying in the sun, napping. She smiled and continued on. Maya was talking to Bailey a little ways off. But Kita paid them no attention. Her mind was racing. Why had she left Kamania out in the storm? Why? Kita ran off and pounced into a tree. She climbed up toward the middle and sat, letting the tears come. She wished Miku were there, she really needed to talk to him...  
  
Tiku slowly got up and stretched. He checked to make sure Kiki was still sleeping before walking off. He walked through the tall grasses, following Kamania's paw-prints. After a while he saw Kamania up ahead, sitting on a small rock ledge overlooking a small pond (same one where Kiara first saw the outlands and saw half of herself in her reflection.) Tiku sighed and walked up to the bottom.  
"Kamania?" he said, looking up at her. Kamania turned and looked at him. Tiku could tell she had been crying. He sighed and walked up to sit beside her. "Mind if I ask what's wrong?" Kamania shook her head. "It's just, well," but Kamania couldn't finish the sentence; she sighed and looked out toward the outlands. "I know it doesn't seem true, but," Tiku sighed and looked at his reflection and Kamania's in the water. "Look," he said, pointing to their reflections. "We're almost identical." Kamania shook her head. "So? We're lions Tiku, a lot of lions look alike." Tiku looked up at the sky, Nearu was looking down at him. He turned back to Kamania.  
"Not like us Kamania, most lions are more of a sandy color, we're more blonde like." Tiku sighed. "Look I know it doesn't seem right, but I know we're brother and sister. Mom said she had two cubs," Kamania turned, her eyes blazing fire. "Yeah and she threw one out into a storm to die!" she yelled. Tiku took a step back and almost fell off. He pinned his ears and glared at Kamania. "She thought you were dead! I know my mom, if she didn't think you were dead she wouldn't have pushed you out into the storm!" he shouted back at her.  
"Well she should've just waited and made sure, then maybe I wouldn't be so beat up and maybe my mom wouldn't have had to have put up with me!" Kamania covered her mouth as soon as she said it. She hadn't meant the part about her foster mom...Tiku sighed and walked up to her. "I guess it's understandable that you're mad, and yeah Mom did make a mistake, but we all have made mistakes. I almost got killed because of one I made. But you know what?" Kamania looked at him, her eyes watering once more.  
"You learn from your mistakes and you come out of them with new friends." Kamania cocked her head. "What was your mistake anyway?" she asked. "Well, when I was still a young cub, I had baby spots and I wondered why I was so different." "We all have baby spots for a little while," Kamania said. "Yeah, but mine lasted longer than usual. Anyway, Taka, a member of my pride, tried to explain it to me, but I didn't understand. So I left." "Left?" Kamania asked, cocking her head. "Yeah, I left to find out why I was so different." Kamania moved around a bit.  
"So what happened?" she asked. "Well I met Kiki, and well, it was sort of funny, cause she was a lot different than I was." Kamania nodded. Tiku sighed and took a trip down memory lane for a moment and then continued telling Kamania the story...  
  
"Tanu, I want you to find that white cub and the one I shot, bring them and any others you think would be valuable to me," Frank said, Tanu growled and walked off. "And Tanu?" Tanu looked back at his owner. "Don't fail me this time," Tanu snarled and then bounded off.  
  
Kiki yawned and then got up. She looked around, where was Tiku? She got up slowly and then stretched. She looked over and saw Bailey and Maya. She walked over to them. "Hey have either of you seen Tiku?" she said. Bailey and Maya looked up. "No, come to think of it, we haven't." Maya replied. Bailey shook his head. Kiki sighed, "He shouldn't run off, those humans could be anywhere!" she growled.  
"Come on you two, let's head back to Pride Rock, he might be there." She turned and headed off toward pride rock, Maya and Bailey following.  
  
Tanu crouched in the grass, watching Tiku and Kamania. He licked his lips in satisfaction. Frank would love them, he thought. Twin pelts. He would somehow lure them back to his camp, but wait; he took a double take at Tiku. He growled low in his throat. This wasn't going to be so easy. Now he just had to find Kiki and that other lioness.  
"Come on, let's head back." Tiku said. Kamania sighed and then nodded. "Sure, I-I guess I'm ready to go back." They got up and walked down, Tiku in front. "Oh and Tiku," "Yeah?" Kamania took a deep breath, "Thanks, for everything." Tiku smiled, "What are brothers for?" he replied.  
  
Ok what do you all think? Good, bad? Review and let us know! Thanks! Buh- bye! Oh wait I mean TTFN! 


	12. CHAPTER 12

Hiya peeps, here's chapter 12 for you!  
  
Eshma sniffed the ground. She looked up and saw Rocu watching her. 'Dad, what am I gonna do? I shouldn't have told Mohatu; what will he do to Niya if he finds out that she attacked me?' Rocu just sighed.  
  
'Talk to her.' His voice echoed. Then he disappeared and Eshma sighed. Then she walked away trying to find Kamania. As she walked, Kiki Maya and Bailey walked past the opposite direction.  
  
'Uh, guys, I don't think it's such a good idea to in there right now.' She said as she pointed to the cave.  
  
'Why not?' Maya asked. Eshma sighed.  
  
'Your Father is in there. He's just having a word with-it doesn't matter. Just don't go in there, o.k.?' the three cubs nodded. Then they made there way to the foot of the rock formation. Eshma carried on walking but then turned around. 'Have any of you seen Kamania?' she called. Kiki got up.  
  
'Yeah, she was walking past the lake earlier. We asked if she wanted to stay with us, but she walked of. We don't know where she went from then.' She called back. Eshma smiled.  
  
'Thanks!' she turned and walked away.  
  
'I wonder what she wants with Kamania?' Kiki wondered out loud as she turned to Maya who shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. But something strange is going on at the minute. It's like- all the adults know something, but aren't letting us know.'  
  
'Maya, that's what adults do.'  
  
'Yeah, but don't you think it's not fair? I mean-in a way; it's got something to do with everyone here, hasn't it?' Kiki thought.  
  
'Yeah, I suppose your right........'  
  
'I wonder what's up with my Dad?' Maya said thoughtfully. 'Maybe we should go see.' She began to climb up the rock formation. Bailey squeaked and followed.  
  
'I don't think we should. That dark lioness said we shouldn't-'  
  
'Oh come on, Eshma won't do anything to us! Will she?' Maya rolled her eyes and continued to climb.  
  
'Maya lets just wait a while, then we'll go see, o.k.?' Maya sighed.  
  
'O.k........' she climbed back down.  
  
Kita watched from the tree. She saw the dark brown lioness making her way to the lake slowly. 'She's probably just getting a drink........she won't do anything to the cubs.' She thought. 'Why would she, anyway? She's a big softy........' she closed her eyes.  
  
When she reached the lake, Eshma sniffed and smelled Kamania. She followed it into the tall grass and to a rock where a pond was beneath it. She smiled. Tiku and Kamania were sitting side-by-side on the rock. 'Hey, are you two alright?' she asked in her light voice. Tiku turned around and smiled.  
  
'Yeah, we're just fine.' Eshma walked up to them.  
  
'Could I have a word with Kamania, please?'  
  
Tanu growled. Why did this older lioness have to come right now? He almost had them. He watched as Eshma sat down and Tiku walked away. The he grinned and followed Tiku. 'I'll get that dark lioness later anyway.' He thought.  
  
'Kamania, what really happened?' Kamania didn't want to answer. She looked up at Eshma, but when she saw the looked in her light blue eyes, she changed her mind. There was something about her, something she couldn't explain.  
  
'Well........I did get attacked by an older lion. I don't know his name. His stupid humans killed my mother, but she wasn't really my other though. She found me in a storm, and said that my real mother had probably died.......' Eshma pinned her ears back. She still didn't know about Kita.  
  
'Well, both your real mother, and your foster mother are with you, if you never forget, you know? I lost both of my parents at a very young age. They died in a fire. Nobody knows what caused it. It destroyed every part of my home. The Spirit lands. Every part except for a place we called Sarsha's Hideout. We thought the fire killed her too. But you know something?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'She was here all that time, and we thought she was dead.'  
  
'Wow. But-my real mother isn't dead.'  
  
'How can you be sure?'  
  
'Because she's here in the Pride Lands, right now. It's Kita.' Eshma opened her eyes wide. Just as she opened her mouth to talk, they both heard the growls of young lions. Eshma sniffed and growled. Then she ran of with Kamania behind her. They saw Tiku and the other lion fighting. Tanu slapped Tiku across the face, and Tiku hissed and bit his leg. Tanu roared. Then he pinned Tiku. Kamania gasped and crouched down so she wouldn't be seen.  
  
'Kamania-go back to Pride Rock. Get help. I'll help your brother. Just go. The humans will be here soon, so go and find Mohatu, o.k.?' Kamania nodded and ran of. Eshma roared and caught Tanu's attention. Tanu let Tiku get up and faced Eshma growling. He wasn't afraid of and older lion. Eshma swished her tail about angrily and circled Tanu. Tiku backed away slightly. Tanu slapped Eshma across the face with his claws out, just like how Niya had done when they were fighting before. Eshma growled. She wasn't going to attack a young lion, not at his age. Tanu circled her.  
  
'I bet someone would LOVE your fur.' Eshma snarled at his comment. 'After all-it's so dark, and it would really stand out against that blonde lioness.' Eshma growled again, really showing her teeth. Tiku backed away from her. Just then, Kita sprang into view, with Kamania behind her. She growled at Tanu, who pounced and knocked her down. Kita got up and smacked him hard across the face, and he had deep scratch marks in his left cheek. The two lions fought for a while, but he knocked Kita down again. Eshma walked forwards and tried to help her get up. Kita opened her eyes and looked into Eshma's. She moaned a little but got up again. Tiku ran forwards and nuzzled her. Eshma jumped in front of them; she wasn't going to let Tanu hurt any of them. But he pounced on her, and he was very strong for his age. Kamania and Tiku watched helplessly. They wanted to help, but couldn't. Eshma roared, hoping that someone would here and come for help. They did, and after about a minute or two, her brother and Tiaru came to the rescue. Eshma was hurt, but not much. Tiaru and Crinu managed to scare Tanu of and he ran of. Sarsha came with Kicku, they had heard Eshma's roar too.  
  
'Eshma, are you alright?' Sarsha asked as she nuzzled her. Eshma nodded.  
  
'We should get Kita back to Pride Rock.' She said weakly. Kita managed to get up, but limped a bit. They began to walk back, but they heard a loud bang. Crinu turned and saw the humans running towards them with there guns loaded. Tanu was with them. Crinu immediately jumped up to them an tried to scare them away. But there were too many humans. Tiaru and Sarsha helped, but one of them aimed his gun at Crinu. BANG! Kicku felt her heart melt. Everyone turned and stopped what they were doing. Crinu collapsed. The humans watched. Sarsha trotted towards him and nuzzled him trying to wake him up.  
  
'Crinu?' she nudged him, but he remained still. 'Come on, bro, we've got to go home!' he was still breathing, but only just. Sarsha growled and turned on the humans. She chased them so hard, and knocked there guns out of there hands. The humans ran back to camp. Then she turned to Tanu. 'Get-out-of- here-before-I-rip-you-to-pieces!' she gasped. Tanu took one look at her fierce expression and took of after the humans. Her eyes filled up with tears and she turned to Crinu. Kicku and Eshma were trying to help him up, but he just couldn't move.  
  
'Come on Sarsha, we'll go back and get help.' Eshma said. Sarsha nodded and they went back to Pride Rock. When they got there, they found the three cubs trying to sneak into the cave. But that didn't matter right now; they needed Mohatu and Shengo. They went in to find Niya in tears.  
  
'Mohatu!' Mohatu turned.  
  
'Mum, what?'  
  
'We need you! It's your uncle Crinu! He's been shot! He's bad Mohatu!' Shengo growled and went forwards and nuzzled Sarsha.  
  
'Don't worry, we'll go and get him.' He said as he ran out. Eshma followed and took one look at the cub's face and wanted to cry. But she made herself go on. Maya went in.  
  
'Dad, can I come with you, please?' Mohatu shook his mighty mane.  
  
'No Maya, you stay here. I mean it!' Maya pinned her ears. Mohatu glared at Niya with a growl. Then he and Sarsha went back to Crinu.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
Do you like it, Bambi? Everyone else, leave a review! Ta! 


	13. CHAPTER 13

Author note: Kacela means hunter in African (not sure the exact one) and she is my character, so no touchy! Well cept C.a.b. Lol, c yaz! Ok I decided to introduce a new character here, so if you don't like the idea let me know, but she's gonna be as bad as Tanu so just keep that in mind ok? Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Tanu stayed low, the sandy ground almost touching his belly. "Tanu!" he heard a voice behind him. He growled to himself. He turned and beckoned the other cub to stay low and be quiet. The cub was a young lioness around Kiki and Tiku's age. She was also Tanu's apprentice.  
The cub crawled forward and then stopped when she reached Tanu. A slow, cold, thoughtful smile spread wide across Tanu's face. "Kacela, I have job for you." He said, his eyes glinting maliciously. Kacela cocked her head sideways. "You see those cubs up at that big rock?" Kacela nodded. "The boss wants them." Kacela turned. "All of them?" she asked. Tanu growled. "You know the rule, no fur is to be left behind! Now go!" he smacked her and she left, creeping fast toward pride rock.  
  
Maya stared after Mohatu with a scowl. "I never get to do anything." She said. Kiki shook her head. "He's only doing it to protect you." Maya frowned at Kiki. "I can take care of myself." She said. Kiki sighed. "Maya, it's not like that. Humans are more powerful than lions. They can kill us. They killed my parents and they almost killed Niya." Maya looked over at Niya. It was true. She had almost died.  
Just then Taka bounded up pride rock. Kiki, Tiku and Maya started giggling uncontrollably. Kamania sat a little ways off and she smiled, but didn't laugh. She was too nervous.  
Taka blushed embarrassingly. His Mohawk like tuft of hair on his head was slicked back with water and in his mouth he had a mouthful of flowers. Tiku finally managed to stop laughing long enough to ask, "What's the flowers for?"  
Taka refused to answer. Instead he went into the den. The cubs shook their heads and let the two be.  
As Taka went in he could see Niya had been crying. His throat constricted. He set the flowers down at her feet and she looked up through tear strained eyes. "I-uh, um" Niya smiled at him. "Thanks," Taka looked into her eyes and nodded. "I-it looks like you needed them huh?" Niya sniffed the flowers and sat up.  
"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it though..." Taka nodded. "I understand." He said. He stretched a bit and his mane flipped up. "Ah!" he exclaimed, hurriedly trying to fix it. Niya laughed and then walked forward. She cuddled up close, "it's ok, I like it a little messy like that." Taka felt his cheeks grow bright red as Niya licked him. They then sat there nuzzling each other for a while...  
  
Kacela saw the cubs. She had also seen a lion a little older than Tanu go into the den. This worried her, but she shrugged it off and waited. Finally the four cubs made their way down to the bottom. It was then that she came out of the tall grass. "Hi, my name's Kacela." She said, giving the most flattering smile she could come up with.  
The cubs turned to look at her. She was a light brown color with a creamy underbelly, paws and chin. Her nose was gray and around her eyes she had creamy coloring. Her eyes were blue. Maya smiled. She loved making new friends.  
"Hi! I'm Maya, the princess of the pride lands." Kacela smiled. A princess. It may not be a very valuable skin to the boss, but to her and Tanu, royalty was the highest price. Her eyes traveled to the twin pelted ones. One, the female, hung back. She was nervous and untrusting.  
Tiku stared at the new cub, his eyes traveled over her slim frame and he stared at her. He didn't trust her, not one bit. He growled low in his throat. Suddenly Kiki stood up and looked around. "Where's Bailey?" she asked. Tiku looked around. He didn't see Bailey either. Kiki turned, shifting from foot to foot. "Bailey?" she called out.  
With a tiny squeak of a roar Bailey burst through the tall grasses and toppled over Maya, pinning her. Kiki sighed and then laughed at the look of surprise on Maya's face. While the cubs laughed at this new Bailey's little stunt, Kacela rolled her eyes. So he pounced on the princess, big deal. She heard Tanu hiss at her from behind and knew that he was telling her to hurry up.  
Kacela shook her head and then smiled. "Hey, you guys want to go exploring?" she said. Maya and Bailey looked up. "Yeah sure why not?" Maya said. Kiki looked in surprise. "Maya, your dad told you to stay here!" Maya shrugged. "We'll be back soon enough, besides, Dad just meant I couldn't go with him, he didn't say I couldn't go explore." Tiku growled and stepped forward. "Maya, it's not safe in the pride lands anymore, you need to stay here." Maya rolled her eyes. "You two are just paranoid, I'm going, come on Bailey." Kacela smiled at them and then bounced off.  
Kiki growled and pounced in front of them. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. "I may not have control over you Maya, but Bailey is not going." Maya frowned. She sighed. "Fine, I'll stay then, it won't be any fun without Bailey."  
Suddenly a roar sounded from behind them and Tanu burst forward. He grabbed hold of Maya by the scruff of the neck, glared at Kacela and then ran off, with Maya screaming for help. Kacela grinned at the cub pride and then followed Tanu. "Maya!" Kiki and Tiku yelled in unison.  
Forgetting all about her fear of the humans, Kiki ran after them, calling behind her, "Tiku, Kamania, get help, I'll see if I can cut em' off!" Tiku and Bailey ran back up to pride rock to get Taka and Niya. Kamania hesitated only moments before racing off after the other adults...  
  
Ok what do you all think? I was trying something new; so I hope all of you like it, please leave a review! Hope you like it C.a.b, ttfn! 


	14. CHAPTER 14

Hiya peeps, hiya Bambi! Hope ya'll like this chapter! Bambi, I know you didn't really like the last one, so I'll try to make this one better, ok? Well on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Tanu pulled harder as Maya grabbed hold of a nearby log, but she lost her grasp as Kacela growled at her. 'Help! Help somebody please!' she cried. But Tanu continued to run. Kacela turned around and saw Kiki racing after them. She panted but the two older cubs were fast. 'Kiki! Help me!'  
  
'Don't worry Maya, I'm coming!' but they were still too fast. The two ran past the watering hole and through the grass and to were Shengo and Mohatu were helping Crinu.  
  
'Daddy help!' she screamed. Mohatu looked up and gasped. He left the others to help Crinu and chased after them. Kacela turned and saw them.  
  
'He's gaining on us!' she hissed at Tanu who growled. Mohatu roared and pounced and managed to block Kacela's path. She pinned her ears and Kicku and Karla shot passed to catch up to Tanu. Tanu ran so hard and fast that he tripped over his paws. But he hadn't dropped Maya. He got up and sped on, but Kicku and Karla had got closer. Kicku panted; she was worried. Karla could see this and didn't want her daughter to be upset. So she sped up, extended her claws and pounced at Tanu. She stood in front of him and Kicku stood behind him growling and snarling. Maya looked up at Karla who was glaring down at Tanu. He growled and tried to pounce at her but she swatted a dark brown paw at him. He narrowed his eyes and as Kacela had somehow escaped Mohatu. Tanu dropped Maya and instructed Kacela to take her, but Mohatu ran towards them and roared loudly. He scratched at Kacela but missed as she ducked her head. Then he grabbed his daughter and growled loudly at the two cubs. BANG! BANG! BANG! Tanu turned to Kacela.  
  
'That's the signal to go back! Come on!' he glared up at Mohatu and growled. Mohatu snarled but let the two cubs go back to their humans. Then he started to walk back to Pride Rock. He motioned for his mate and everyone else to follow. His father and Eshma had already taken Crinu and Kita back. As Mohatu walked past Kiki, he beckoned her to follow him. She walked closely and looked up at Maya who was still shaking in fear.  
  
*******************  
  
'Maya, how could you disobey me?!' Mohatu roared at his daughter in the cave. Maya now felt very small; all of the lions and lionesses were standing around her and her father. Gina stood behind Kicku with her cubs behind her. Even Pantia was still there. Maya burst into tears.  
  
'I didn't Daddy! I didn't even leave the foot of the cave!' but Mohatu glared down at her refusing to believe. Maya's eyes watered even more and her voice became shaky. 'Why don't you ever believe me? I thought you said that we could all trust each other in the Pride?! Please Daddy; please just believe me just this once!!!' Mohatu shook his head slowly. He closed his eyes and pulled his daughter towards him. He stroked her fur and nuzzled her. Then he turned and searched the crowed for Niya. He spotted her and beckoned her forwards. She looked at Taka and then stepped forwards.  
  
'My daughter is right Niya. If we've got to trust each other then we can't afford for anything like what we were talking about earlier to happen again.' Kita raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Niya, what is he talking about?' Tika asked. Niya gulped and looked back at Taka. Then she looked at Eshma who pinned her ears.  
  
'I-I don't know what you quite mean.' Niya said.  
  
'As a result of assaulting a fellow Pride Member'-he glanced at Eshma-'you have left me with no choice!' Eshma shook her head.  
  
'NO!!!' she yelled.  
  
'SILENCE!' Mohatu yelled. 'I cannot afford for this to happen again. Niya, I'm afraid you have left me with no choice.' Eshma shook her head again. Mohatu took a deep breath.  
  
'Mohatu, please! Explain yourself!!' Sarsha demanded, but her son ignored her.  
  
'EXILE!!!!!'  
  
'NO!!!' Eshma yelled again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14  
  
Well, you probably don't like that one do you Bambi? Let me know if you don't and I'll change it ok? Hope you put the next chappy up soon! C yaz and don't forget to leave a review peeps!!! 


	15. CHAPTER 15

Chapter 15  
  
Everyone stared at Mohatu in open-mouthed shock. Niya gasped and then crouched almost in a bow, gasping, "No! Please!" Taka pinned his ears but said nothing. Instead he walked up to Niya and nuzzled her supportingly. Mohatu eyed him but let it go.  
Eshma gasped as well. "No Mohatu you can't!" she said. Mohatu ignored her. Kicku walked up to her mate and nudged him. "Mohatu, I thought we were in this together, what's going on?" Mohatu growled once again, he had made his decision. Sarsha was not taking his ignoring his pride very lightly. She finally roared as loudly as she could to make everyone stay silent. She then turned toward her son, her ears pinned tight to her head. "Now, Mohatu tell me what is going on. I will not allow you to exile Niya until I know full and well your reason." Mohatu growled low in his throat.  
Eshma sobbed as Mohatu told the pride what Niya had told him. When he was done Eshma and Niya were sobbing and the pride was sort of in shock. Sarsha sighed. "Mohatu I'm disappointed in you." Mohatu looked up in surprise. "What?" he asked. Sarsha shook her head. "Everyone makes mistakes Mohatu. You learned that as a cub. Punishing Niya for a mistake she made before you were king is certainly not the right thing to do. Niya knows what she did is wrong. If we are going to be successful and caring pride we must make room for mistakes." Sarsha sighed. "You are the king, do as you wish, but think of your own mistakes before you make this final." Sarsha then retreated to the back of the den.  
Mohatu said nothing, instead stood there staring after his mother. Taka stepped forward and then sighed. "I do not wish to offend you, but I do feel that if you are going to exile Niya, you would be wise to exile her after we are sure the threat of the humans is gone. Surely even a king would not be so heartless as to send a lioness out alone where she may only be shot and skinned?" Mohatu roared and then ran out, wanting to be alone.  
For now, Niya's punishment was on hold...  
  
Near the front of the den, the small pride of cubs gathered. Maya was still shaking a bit and had a few bruises even though Tanu had been slightly gentle. Bailey sat in between Maya and Kiki, trying to comfort Maya but wanting comfort from Kiki at the same time. "Niya can't go," Maya sobbed. Tiku looked out in the direction Mohatu had gone. "Don't worry Maya, I'm sure your dad just wasn't thinking straight when he said that. And after what Sarsha and Taka said, I'm sure he'll come to his senses." Tiku said, trying to reassure her.  
Kamania said nothing, sitting once again a little ways off. After a while Taka came out and sat near them. Once again he had been dubbed baby sitter. "What if my dad doesn't listen? What if he still exiles her? She'll have no where to go!" Maya sobbed. Taka smiled. He leaned down and nuzzled the young cub. "Don't worry Maya, if Mohatu does decide to exile her, she'll come back to the Lone lands with us." Taka said, smiling. Maya smiled a bit. Kiki and Tiku smiled at each other and then at Taka. "So that's what was up with your goofy hairdo huh?" Taka smiled and then messed up Tiku's mane.  
Feeling better, the cubs and Taka went back into the den and decided to wait for Mohatu to make his decision...  
  
Ok end of chapter. I'm not so sure I like this but hey oh well. C.a.b did I get your characters right this chapter? I'm hoping I got them at least half-way right...but if I didn't I'll change it and try to get them right. Anyway hope all of you liked it, g2g c yaz! Ttfn! -Bambi ;) 


	16. CHAPTER 16

Hi, here's chapter 16, hope ya'll enjoy!!!  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
The sandy lioness lay at the back of the cave with her ears still pinned to her head. She narrowed her light blue eyes and sighed. Her mate approached her. 'Shengo, why-I mean what was-' Sarsha stopped unsure of what to say. Shengo nuzzled his mate.  
  
'Sarsha, I'm sure our son was just upset. Maybe you should talk to-'  
  
'Shengo, I've already talked to him! I mean-I'm his mother, and what if he doesn't listen?!'  
  
'I was actually going to say maybe you should talk to your sister.' Shengo said as he raised an eyebrow. Sarsha drooped her head.  
  
'Well, maybe I should........' she stood up and walked towards her sobbing sister.  
  
Taka walked over to Niya who was still crying. He rubbed his head underneath her chin trying to comfort her. 'Niya, if you are exiled, you could always come back to the Lone lands with us.' Niya looked at Taka with her bright blue eyes. Then she shook her head.  
  
'Thank you Taka, but I can't. It's your home and I only joined this pride because an original member of my real pride lives here. If I am exiled, I'll just go back to the Spirit Lands........'  
  
'But you'll be all alone!'  
  
'I know. But I know I made a mistake, and now I'm dealing with the consequences. If he does decide to exile me that is.'  
  
'But those humans are still out there!'  
  
'I know, but I'll be ok. I promise.'  
  
The cubs, who had been hanging on to their every word, sighed. 'I don't believe it!' Maya gasped. 'She can't go back to the Spirit lands, she just can't! Grandma told me how awful it is there since that fire!' Kiki turned.  
  
'What fire?' Maya explained to the rest what had happened when Sarsha had been a cub, and how it had destroyed her parents, and how the rest of her Pride had fled........ Tiku dropped his head and Bailey pinned his ears. Then he stepped forwards and nuzzled Maya.  
  
'Gee, I'm really sorry Maya.' Tiku said. Maya shrugged. Then she looked over to Sarsha who was talking to Eshma.  
  
'I-I think Grandma is being harsh on my dad coz she doesn't want Niya to be all alone. She doesn't want Niya to go through what she went through. I don't know though.' She pulled away from Bailey and left the cave to walk the Pride Lands. Tiku looked over at Sarsha. He thought. The more he thought about it, it seemed to him that Sarsha was well-over protective of her Pride. He shook his head. No, he thought, she's doing what anyone else would do at a time like this.  
  
Maya skipped down the rocks and saw her father at the watering hole. She walked forwards and looked at her reflection. 'D-Daddy?' Mohatu turned and looked relieved to see his daughter. 'Daddy, do have to make Niya go away? She did make a mistake. And Grandma said you learnt everyone makes mistakes as a cub. What happened Daddy?' Mohatu smiled. Then he jumped of a log and walked to his daughter.  
  
'It doesn't matter what I did, it's what I learnt form it that matters.' Maya raised an eyebrow. 'You'll understand someday, Maya.' Maya looked down at her reflection and suddenly felt empty.  
  
'Daddy? What did you mean when you said that thing a few days ago? When you said "We are on?"' Mohatu smiled.  
  
'You'll understand someday.' He smiled at his daughter and walked back to Pride Rock. Maya watched him through the sunset. Then she looked up at the sky. Simba was watching her. But then she thought. Her father's words echoed through her head. 'It doesn't matter what I did, it's what I learnt form it that matters.' Then he shook her head and walked back to Pride Rock.  
  
When she got there, she found her mother waiting outside. 'Maya, I want you to be careful. Don't go of by your self, ok? Please, after what happened today, I don't want you to get hurt!' Maya nodded. Then they walked into the cave. Mohatu looked angry again. He beckoned his mate to follow him outside. But he was stopped by Niya.  
  
'Wait Mohatu.' Mohatu turned and glared, his dark brown eyes narrowing. 'It's obvious you want me gone, so I'll just skip all that and return to the Spirit Lands.' Mohatu looked quite stunned. Was he really going to let her go? He growled low in his throat. But Niya kept her head high.  
  
'Fine.' Mohatu growled as he turned around. 'If you really want to go, be my guest.' Niya stood up and made her way to the mouth of the cave. Maya gasped up at her. Niya gave her a comforting look and walked on until Tika's voice stopped her.  
  
'If Niya's going, I'm going too.' Mohatu looked really surprised. But Tika continued to glare at the Lion King. She walked up to Niya and both turned around. Tania stepped forwards.  
  
'I'm not letting my sister and her friend walk alone.' Mohatu pinned his ears as Tania joined her sister and Niya. Eshma gasped and stared at her best friend. She looked at Mohatu with watering eyes but joined Tania and the others.  
  
'Aunt Eshma, please!' Mohatu gasped. But Eshma shook her head.  
  
'You asked for this Mohatu.' Mohatu now felt lost. He looked around at Kicku for support, but all she did was glare. He turned to look at his at his mother. She wasn't going to leave too was she? Sarsha sighed.  
  
'This no-one's fault but your own. Mohatu!' she said as her eyes watered. 'Eshma, please don't go!' she gasped. 'Don't any of you go!' but they refused. Everyone turned to the back of the cave as they heard a moaning. Crinu stood up; he was still a little weak.  
  
'I have to protect my family form any danger.' He gasped. He walked over to them. Sarsha growled and pounced in front of the cave.  
  
'You're not going anywhere Crinu!' Tiku pinned his ears. She WAS overprotective! 'Your still too weak.' Crinu looked into his sister's eyes.  
  
'I have to.' And with that, he left with his Pride behind him. Taka pinned his ears. She was really gone. But for how long? He turned to Mohatu and growled low. He narrowed his eyes and gave a threatening look. Then he left the cave to go to the watering hole. Mohatu stared after him. He wasn't angry with Taka. He wasn't angry at his mother. He wasn't even angry with Niya. He was only angry with himself........  
  
END OF CHAPTER 16  
  
Hey, sorry if that chapter was too long peeps! And Bambi, if ya don't like it, I'll change it, ok? Hope to see the next chapter soon! C yaz! 


	17. CHAPTER 17

Chapter 17  
  
While the rest of the pride stared after the retreating members, Mohatu walked to the back of the cave. He squeezed through the small hole (place where Kiara escaped in SP) and then sat staring at the land behind pride rock. He felt he needed to be alone. He sighed and looked up at the sky, searching for the lion he had been named after, but this time, the first Mohatu was not there to help him...he had to figure this one out on his own...  
  
Taka sat on the slippery rocks staring after Niya and the Spirit pride. His ears tipped back and then forward, listening to see if Niya would call to him. He growled to himself. "Stop being foolish," he told himself. They had only just met. It was just a crush. Sighing, Taka laid down on the rock and stared at his reflection. His eyes were full of sadness and he felt at though someone had just taken his heart and ripped it to pieces.  
His Mohawk tuft was messier than ever, but he didn't care. The wind whistled by and he looked up eagerly, thinking it was Niya. But it wasn't. Taka growled at himself. He looked back toward Pride rock and then sighed. He wasn't ready to go back quite yet.  
  
The sun had now completely set and the cub pride was still gathered just outside the den. Tiaru came out and smiled down at them. "Come on little ones, it's time to go inside." The cubs slowly got up and retreated to the den. Tiku looked up at his father and gestured toward Kamania, who was lying near the tip of pride rock. Tiaru nodded and gestured for him to go on inside. Tiku sighed and went in.  
Tiaru walked up to Kamania and sat beside her. "It's starting to get dark out." He said. Kamania looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I like the dark," she said, staring out over the pride lands. Tiaru nodded. "You know, you have my eyes." Kamania looked up at him and smiled a bit. She nodded. Tiaru sighed. "I know it's hard. Accepting that Kita is your real mother and I am your father. And I know that you will probably never truly forgive Kita for what she did, no one can blame you for that, but she does want to be your mother now. She wants to make it up to you by being the best mother she can." Kamania looked up at Tiaru once again, this time with tears in her eyes.  
Tiaru leaned down and nuzzled Kamania's cheek. He then looked down at her and said, "Come on back inside and get some rest." Kamania got up and then looked out toward the watering hole, where Taka still sat staring after Niya.  
"What about him?" she asked. Tiaru followed her gaze and smiled, "He'll come in when he's ready, I think he's a little heartsick right now." Kamania nodded and then followed him into the den...  
  
Mohatu sighed and made his way around pride rock toward the watering hole. He did not see Taka at first, for in the dark he appeared to be part of the rock he was sitting on. Mohatu drank slowly and deeply, taking his time. He then sat up and looked toward the spirit lands. His ears tipped back. Crinu was still injured.  
Taka sighed and then sat up. Mohatu jumped and gasped. Taka's ears tipped back and he turned around. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were here Taka." Mohatu said. Taka shrugged. "If you call it being here," Taka said, again gazing toward the spirit lands. Mohatu sighed. "Look, I overreacted, I didn't-"Mohatu started, but Taka interrupted him, "Save it. I don't need your excuses. She's gone and it's your fault, get over it." Taka stepped down off of the rock and began to walk back toward pride rock.  
  
Mohatu was stunned. He pinned his ears and growled. "If you like her that much why don't you just go with her?" he said. Taka turned. "I offered for her to come home to the Lone lands with me. I belong in the Lone pride, with Kita and Tiaru." Mohatu shook his head. "Where is your heart then Taka? Is your heart with the Lone pride or with Niya? Do yourself a favor and follow the phrase 'Follow your heart'."  
Taka sighed. Perhaps the mighty king was right. He did need to follow his heart. His own words from earlier echoed in his head, 'if you call it being here.' His heart was with Niya, but it was also with the lone pride. Couldn't he have both? He turned to Mohatu. "Isn't there a way to bring her back?" he asked. Mohatu sighed. Now was his chance, he thought.  
"I admit I was wrong in exiling her, but she's already gone and it's to dangerous to venture out and bring them back." Taka pinned his ears. "If you give the ok, I will bring them back. I have two spirits watching over me, they will guide me and protect me from any human interference." Mohatu sighed. "Follow your heart Taka, if you want to bring them back, I will allow it. And I will admit that I made a mistake." Taka nodded. He smiled at the king and then took off, following the scent trail left by Niya and her pride.  
Mohatu stared after him. He then looked up at the sky; the original Mohatu was smiling down at him. He smiled back and then looked back in the direction Taka had gone. "Good luck Taka, bring them home safely..."  
  
Ok that turned out like super long, and I'm not sure I like it all that much. Hope you do though C.a.b, well g2g, ttfn Bambi 


	18. CHAPTER 18

Hi chapter 18  
  
CHAPTER I8  
  
Niya walked behind Tika who was following Crinu. Crinu limped with every other step. Behind her, Eshma and Tania walked. Niya knew Eshma was upset about leaving her sister and her nephew, but at the same time, she knew she was angry at Mohatu. After all, this was all his fault. Well, that's what Eshma's opinion was anyway. Niya's eyes filled with tears. She wanted Taka. But did he want her? She shook her head. She wasn't going back now; the King would not let it. She growled and walked on behind her best friend.  
  
Mohatu walked back into the cave and shook his mighty mane. Kicku, who was at the back of the cave, got up and walked towards him. Then she growled at him and glared with angry eyes. Mohatu felt his heart sink. Kicku had never been like this towards him before. 'What?' he asked. Kicku gave a small roar.  
  
'You do realize this is all your fault Mohatu!' Mohatu snarled.  
  
'I think I know that!'  
  
'My father is injured! And now he's gone because of you! He might not make it Mohatu!'  
  
'I know! I now know what I did was wrong! And I've learned from that!' Kicku gave small roar again and started pacing the ground. From the back, Karla and Shengo glared up at both of them. Mohatu growled at his mate. 'You had to start this in front of everybody didn't you?' Kicku growled and beckoned him outside. Once there, she started pacing the ground again.  
  
'I can't believe you actually did this.'  
  
'Kicku, how many times do I have to tell you?!'  
  
'That's not the point though!' Mohatu remained quiet and glared at her through dark brown eyes.  
  
'I know it was wrong. But Taka has gone out to find them.' Kicku stopped pacing and gasped.  
  
'What?! You sent him out there all alone with those humans?'  
  
'Well, he want-'  
  
'Mohatu, that's irresponsible of you! How can you let him go? That's like letting Maya go and befriend alligators!' Mohatu pinned his ears.  
  
'I'll go after him then. He needs help.' Kicku glared. 'And I'll get the others to come back.' Kicku snarled but made her way back to the cave. Mohatu stared after her. And then he raced of to where his Grand parents were destroyed........  
  
Crinu looked up. The Spirit Lands were just as empty as ever. No sign of life. He limped to Spirit Mountain with is Pride behind him. When they got there, Tika slumped down and sadly put her orange paws over her head. Niya looked down at her and then looked to the entry of the cave. Without letting anyone know where she going, she ran out of Spirit Mountain and into the lifeless field. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She now knew why she felt empty. Half was missing. (You here music coming in) Niya pulled away and walked across a log. 'Taka........' she whispered.  
  
'In a perfect world (Niya looks up at the stars)  
  
One we've never known (The shape of Taka forms)  
  
We would never need (Niya gasps and looks away)  
  
To face the world alone (She walks over the field)  
  
They can have the world (Niya looks at Sarsha's Hideout)  
  
We'll create our own (She gradually makes her way there)  
  
I may not be brave, or strong, or smart (She looks into the waterfall)  
  
But somewhere in my secret heart (She only sees half of a reflection)  
  
I know love will find a way (She continues to walk along)  
  
Anywhere I go, I'm home (She looks back to the Spirit Lands)  
  
If you are there besides me (She drops down to the ground; unaware that a male lion is watching her)  
  
Like dark, turning into day (The male lion frowns)  
  
Somehow we'll come through (He runs his paw over his head)  
  
Now that I've you (He turns away and looks at the ground)  
  
Love will find away.' (He walks into Sarsha's Hideout)  
  
'I was so afraid (He shuffles his paw)  
  
Now I realize (He sighs as Niya pins her ears)  
  
Love is never wrong (He smiles weakly)  
  
And so it never dies (He takes a step forwards and snaps a twig)  
  
There's a perfect world (Niya jumps up and turns around)  
  
Shining in your eyes' (Niya's eyes fill up and she smiles)  
  
'And if only they could feel it too (The run towards each other and nuzzle)  
  
The happiness I feel with you (They both smile)  
  
They'd know love will find a way (Dandelion petals sweep over them)  
  
Anywhere we go (They look up to the stars)  
  
We're home (They walk to the water)  
  
If we are there together (They both look down and smile)  
  
Like dark, turning into day (Taka licks Niya)  
  
Somehow we'll come through (She purrs and nuzzles him back)  
  
Now that I've found you (Their reflections join to make one)  
  
Love will find a way (The continue to nuzzle each other)  
  
I know love will find a way.'  
  
(Music dies down)  
  
Niya looked up; her eyes full with happiness. She licked Taka and they both purred. Taka smiled. 'Taka, why did you come?' Taka looked at her.  
  
'I needed to be with you. And I want you to come back to the Pride Lands. It's where you belong.' Niya opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted. BANG! Taka gasped. The humans were in the Spirit Lands! They both ran out to the direction of the sound. They leapt over logs and rocks to find an already injured Crinu trying to protect his Pride. Tania was snarling too, and so was Eshma, but Tika hid behind them cowering. Nobody noticed this. Crinu started to circle the humans and indicated Tania, Eshma and Tika to do the same. But Tika wouldn't move. Taka glanced at her. He remembered her being like this when they had first faced them-when Niya had got shot. His stomach churned to think about that, so he growled at Tanu and Kacela who were now facing Tika. She wasn't afraid of the lions, just the humans. Tika roared and got her claws out. Taka roared too, and Tanu turned on him. He pounced at him and he got knocked down.  
  
'Taka!' Niya yelled. But Taka got up straight away and scratched at Tanu. Niya turned to her best friend who was facing Kacela. 'Tika! Help the others with the humans! I'll hold her off!' Kacela turned and her blue eyes rested on Niya's bright blonde fur. She crawled towards her and pounced. Tika gasped but Niya yelled. 'Go Tika!' but Tika screamed.  
  
'I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I'M SORRY, BUT I JUST CAN'T END UP LIKE MY MOTHER!' and with her brown eyes filling up, she turned and ran far away, not knowing where she was going. Tania was devastated. She would never forget what had happened. But it seemed to affect Tika more than herself for some reason........she came to her senses just as Taka went sprinting after her........  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18  
  
Hmm...not to sure if I like this. I think the song bit was ok. Bambi, hope you likes, if you don't just lemme know, ok? Can't wait for the next chapter! Oh yeah-when are we gonna have the cubs grow up? Just wondering. C yaz! 


	19. CHAPTER 19

Chapter 19  
  
Mohatu could see the spirit lands just ahead. His heart raced as his paws beat the ground beneath him. He could hear the gunshots and it only made him run faster. This was all his fault and he knew it. If the spirit pride died he would never be forgiven. Kicku would hate him, his mother would disown him. The alliance he had formed with the Lone pride would be gone for it would be his fault if Taka died as well. Mohatu growled deep in his throat as he stretched out, running faster than he had before.  
Tika raced past him with tears in her eyes. Mohatu only glanced at her. At least one of them was safe, but what about the others? He had now entered the spirit lands and not far ahead, at the big rock formation, he saw the humans, Tanu and Kacela, the spirit pride and Taka...  
  
Taka had turned around after a minute and returned to fight the humans. Niya was fighting Kacela while Tanu crouched in the grass behind her. Taka pinned his ears and ran back. As Tanu pounced Taka pounced to. He roared and smashed into the younger lion. The two somersaulted a few times and then stopped with Taka pinning Tanu. Tanu was shocked and had the wind knocked from him so he stared up at Taka with scared, pleading eyes.  
But rage had overtaken Taka now, his eyes blazed fire and he growled the most threatening growl he could come up with. "Look you little runt, I've had enough." Taka said. Tanu seemed to have gained some courage back. "Your pelt is the same as most lions, it won't be worth much, but I'm sure the boss will still want it." Taka roared and smacked the cub square across the face. The impact caused Tanu to roll a few feet. Tanu then sat with his paw over his face, whimpering.  
One of the humans saw Tanu cringing and an angry Taka looming over him. The human took aim, the long narrow gun pointed directly at Taka...  
With a mighty roar, King Mohatu arrived at the scene. He looked around and then roared, "NOOOOOOO!" and launched himself at the human. The shot fired just as Mohatu tackled the human.  
Taka looked up and ducked just in time to miss being shot. Meanwhile Tanu got up and looked back at Taka. Three fresh scars were on his cheek, directly under his eye. Taka purred in satisfaction. He then roared and crouched down. Tanu pinned his ears and ran off. Taka then looked toward Mohatu, who was now mauling the human.  
Niya had successfully chased off Kacela and now walked back over to Taka. The two looked around, and finally saw Crinu and Tania still circling the remaining two humans. Tania had knocked the guns from their hands and glared up at them now.  
Taka and Niya ran over to them and joined in the circling. "F-f- frank?" one of them said. The other frowned, his eyes were colder than cold, but showed no fear of these lions. "What Joe?" Frank demanded. "What do we do now?" Frank scowled. "I've already beeped Chad, he'll bring the ranger by and these lions will be dead," a slow malicious smile spread across Frank's face. "You hear that you ugly beasts? I'm not playing games no more, you're dead!" Niya pinned her ears and lunged at him. But Frank had anticipated the move and ran through the small hole the lions had left and bolted for a nearby tree. Joe ran after him. The lions roared and gave chase, Crinu limping after them.  
Frank climbed the tree as though he were a monkey and smiled as he saw the truck come around. He hopped into it and then pulled Joe in. "Start firing!" he ordered, grabbing a gun. Joe grabbed one to and together they started pulling the trigger as fast as they could, not paying attention to where the bullets were going, just shooting as much at they could.  
The truck caused dust to rise and get in the way. Finally the lions heard the squeal of truck tires and it drove away. The dust settled and the lions slowly got up and looked around. Crinu was laying down, once again to weak to stand. Niya's paw had accidentally gotten run over, so now she held it up, whimpering slightly. Tania was staring off in the direction the truck had gone, not completely convinced it was gone for good. Taka sighed and then walked over to Niya and licked her paw.  
A few minutes passed and then Mohatu limped over to them, triumphant that one human was dead. His shoulder had a slight gash and was bleeding. The spirit pride turned and looked at him with a mix of surprise and anger on their faces.  
Mohatu sighed. He turned to Niya. "I am sorry. I overreacted. I should have never exiled you. We all make mistakes, I know that. I guess I just wasn't thinking when I sentenced you to exile." Mohatu paused and put his head down. A few teardrops rolled down his face. He looked back up at the pride. "Look what could've happened! It would have been my fault if we'd have lost you guys. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I was wrong, and I want you all to return to pride rock, where you belong." The pride exchanged glances. Taka walked over to where Mohatu was and sat beside him.  
Niya looked up at him and then back at Crinu. He gave the smallest of nods to her. Niya turned back to Mohatu. Finally she sighed. "You're right, everyone makes mistakes," she said. She walked up to Taka and rubbed her head under his chin. Mohatu smiled, glad that Niya had accepted his apology. He then turned his attention to Crinu.  
"Come on, let's go home and get Crinu back to Pantia." The pride nodded. "I have an idea, wait here!" Tania said, rushing off toward Sarsha's hideout. Anxiously the pride waited. Finally Tania came back carrying what appeared to be two gigantic leaves. She set them down near Crinu. "We can use these to carry him back." Tania said. Mohatu nodded. "Good idea," he said. Crinu got up a bit and with help from Niya and Taka got onto the leaves. Taka and Mohatu then picked up the stems of the leaves and lifted Crinu up. They then carefully carried Crinu back to Pride rock...  
  
Ok I like this one better than chap. 17. Even though it did turn out to be a bit long, but that's ok, sometimes longer is better. What do you think C.a.b? We need more reviews people, plz review! Thanks, ttfn! Bambi 


	20. CHAPTER 20

Hiya, hope you all like this chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
The stars were twinkling bright in the sky, but the Spirit Pride, Mohatu and Taka were worried for Crinu. Near the back of the line, Eshma looked up. Was she doing the right thing going back to the Pride Lands? She shook her head. Of course she was. She realized she had stopped walking and had to run a bit to catch up again. At the front, Niya limped with every step as her injured paw still hurt. She wanted to catch up to Taka, but couldn't put any weight on her paw. So she lingered behind. Mohatu winced a bit as his shoulder bled even more. But he kept himself going to get his uncle home.  
  
When they arrived, Maya pinned her ears as she saw the marks on her father's arm. The Spirit Pride came in after him, followed by Niya. Maya ran forwards and nuzzled Niya's arm, happy she was back. But then she saw her paw and gasped. After everyone welcomed her and the other's back, and Pantia had started treating Crinu, Mohatu explained what had happened. Sarsha nuzzled her son, and Shengo smiled. But Kicku looked at her mate, her dark green eyes full of coldness........Mohatu sighed. He glanced at Crinu, and so did Kicku. Karla was lying besides him. Kicku growled quietly so that only Mohatu could hear. 'Kicku, I........I'm sorry.' Kicku turned.  
  
'Sorry? Sorry?! You're sorry?! Well sorry isn't gonna make everyone forget what happened, is it?' Mohatu hung his head. He sighed and turned around to walk away. But Maya gave a small growl and stepped forwards.  
  
'Mum, it doesn't mater what he did, it's what he learnt form it that matters!' Maya glared up at her mother. Mohatu opened his mouth in surprise. Kicku sighed, but Maya glared even harder. But Kicku looked up at Mohatu. 'Mum, everyone makes mistakes. I bet you made mistakes when you were younger. And now Dad has made one.' Kicku sighed and then nuzzled. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, could she? No. she just couldn't. Sarsha sighed with relief and sat down. She rubbed her head underneath Shengo's chin and purred. But everyone knew they hadn't seen the last of the humans. They would be back and maybe even soon. Karla licked Crinu's chin and looked around at the Pride Members. Something wasn't right........something-or someone was missing........Karla felt her heart skip a beat. She jumped to her paws immediately. Everyone stared at her. She stared around to make sure she that she just hadn't seen her......no, she wasn't here.  
  
'What's up?' Kita asked as she nuzzled Tiku. Karla turned.  
  
'Tika's missing!' Tania jumped up too. How could she have forgotten about her sister?! She now felt terrible. Those humans were still out there, and so was Tika! If anything happened to her, Tania thought, it would be all her fault! She felt her body shaking. She looked around for help. Kita, Tiaru, Sarsha and Shengo got up.  
  
'We'll go and look for her.' Shengo said.  
  
'I'm coming with you.' Tania said firmly. 'I have to find my sister.' Sarsha nodded. Mohatu stood up as Niya got to her paws.  
  
'Niya, I want you to stay here. You're injured; I don't want you getting hurt again.' Niya looked around at Taka. He nodded and she sat down besides him. Shengo turned to his son.  
  
'Please, stay Mohatu. I don't want you to get hurt anymore either.' Mohatu stared at his Father, but then nodded. He and Sarsha smiled and raced out after Tania. Tiaru left too. Tiku turned to his mother.  
  
'Good luck, Mum.' Kita nuzzled him and Kiki and then ran out after the others. Kamania smiled after her. She pinned her ears and turned around. She walked to the back and lay down on her own. She looked up as Eshma approached her.  
  
'You ok, Kamania?'  
  
'Yeah, I feel a lot better now.' She smiled at Eshma. 'But are you?' Eshma raised her eyebrows. She nodded.  
  
'Yes thank you.' She replied. She looked over at the other cubs. 'You know Kamania; you should talk to them more. You always seem so alone.'  
  
'I like to be alone.' Eshma pinned her ears and lay down next to her.  
  
'So do I. a lot. But it's not always good to be alone.'  
  
'I like it.' Kamania said, staring at her paws. Eshma shook her head.  
  
'I know you don't always like it. You've got to make new friends Kamania. Believe me; I know what it's like without them.' She said as she got up. 'It's a lot better to have friends then to always be alone. You'll see.' She smiled and then walked over to see her brother. Kamania stared after her. Perhaps Eshma was right. Perhaps she did need friends........  
  
END OF CHAPTER 20  
  
Bambi, I really liked the last chapter hope you likes this one! And I can't wait to see what happens next! I kinda liked this one. Please leave reviews peeps; we haven't had any for AGES lol. Hey, that's not funny is it? Oh well, g2g, c yaz! 


	21. CHAPTER 21

Chapter 21  
  
Darkness enveloped the pride lands. The moon shown brightly above, the stars around it twinkling. Inside the cave Kamania sighed as she looked around. Eshma had rejoined Niya, Taka and Mohatu. Maya, Bailey, Tiku and Kiki were all gathered talking. Kamania sighed. She looked out into the night. She liked the darkness. It was so peaceful and mysterious. She sighed again and put her head on her paws. Her mind drifted back to her foster mother.  
She wondered if her old mother was up in the sky now. Her mother had said all the good lions went up to live in the sky when they passed on. Kamania sighed once more and looked back toward the cub pride. "It's better to have friends than to be alone all the time," Eshma's words repeated themselves.  
Finally Kamania stood up. She sighed and walked over to the cubs. Tiku looked at her and smiled. "Hey Kamania," he said. Kamania smiled weakly. Maya looked out toward the front. "I hope they find Tika," she hung her head. Bailey nuzzled her and she smiled again.  
"I'm sure they will, I just hope the humans go away." Kiki said. Kamania pinned her ears. "I hate those humans!" she shouted. All the cubs turned toward her, surprised at this sudden outburst. "I do to Kamania, but there's nothing we can do about it..." Kiki said, shaking her head. Kamania growled, "I was fine until they showed up! I had a great life with my mom. Then they show up and now she's gone. She may not have been my real mom, but she was the only one I knew. I hate the humans!" Kamania began to cry and shake uncontrollably.  
Tiku pinned his ears. "I'm sure Kita-"Kiki began but Kamania glared up at her, a rage taking over. "No, no one can replace my mom. Why couldn't my foster mom be my real mom? You just don't understand what it's like. You weren't born and then pushed out into a storm cause your real mom thought you were dead! I don't belong here, I don't belong with Kita or Tiaru or any of you! I belong with my foster mom, but she's gone now and it's all those stupid humans fault! So I guess I don't belong anywhere!"  
Sobbing uncontrollably Kamania raced toward the front of the den. "Kamania no!" Kiki shouted after her. But it was to late; Kamania was already gone...  
  
Kamania ran as fast as she could. She wanted as much distance between her and pride rock as possible. All feeling was gone in her. She was numb and she forgot that the only safe place now was pride rock. She forgot the humans were still out there. Everything in her mind went blank.  
The world around her was a blur. Kamania could hardly feel the ground beneath her paws. She sobbed as she ran faster and faster, not paying any attention as to where she was going.  
Suddenly she tripped and found herself in a net above the ground. Kamania looked up, the net was tied to a tree. It was a trap! Kamania gasped as reality hit her. She looked wildly around. Pride rock was almost a mile away, no one would be able to hear her if she called.  
Then from below her came a cold laugh. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Kamania looked down to see Tanu below her. The scars on his cheek made him look eve more menacing than before. Kamania shook in fear. Tanu smiled as his eyes traveled up and down her. "I remember you, you're Tiku's twin." Tanu's eyes glinted in satisfaction.  
He purred, "The boss will be very pleased with you," Tanu said. Kamania growled. "Ye-yeah? W-w-well you're n-not even a l-lion!" she stammered. Tanu laughed heartily. "At least I can talk," Tanu said. He then roared loudly.  
Within minutes Frank arrived. He looked up at Kamania. "Good job Tanu, you finally caught one of them blonde ones for me." Kamania growled and batted at the netting. Her paw got caught and she yelled and pulled it out. Frank laughed. "No use fighting it little one, you're mine!" Frank went over to his truck and grabbed a cage from it.  
He then walked back over and put the cage directly beneath them net. "All right Tanu, cut her loose," he said. Tanu pounced up the tree and waved his paw, cutting the net. Kamania felt herself fall and then with a hard thump she landed in the cage. Frank quickly reached in and took the net out and then slammed the door to the cage before Kamania had a chance to climb back out.  
Frank picked the cage up and carried it back to the truck. He set it in the back and then stretched. He looked down at Tanu. "I want the other two blonde pelts Tanu. Do whatever it takes to get them, and DON'T fail me this time." He turned to get in the truck. Frank stopped and grabbed Tanu by the scruff of the neck. He then lifted him up and tossed him in the truck. Tanu roared in pain, but shook it off.  
In the back Kamania lowered herself. She whimpered slightly. She then looked up at the stars twinkling above her. Frank started the engine and the truck made a loud banging noise before completely starting. The noise scared Kamania and she burst forward, hitting her head on the steel bar of the cage. The impact knocked her out...  
  
"Kamania," a gentle voice called. "Kamania wake up." Kamania slowly opened her eyes. Finally they stayed open and she looked around. In front of her was a golden lioness with red tinting. She smiled at Kamania. Kamania just stared at her. "W-who are you?" she asked. The lioness smiled once more. "I am Nearu, Kita's mother, your grandmother."  
Kamania pinned her ears. "Kita is not my mother," she said. Nearu shook her head. "Kita would die for you Kamania. When she finds out what has happened to you, she will be the first one to help you." Kamania looked up at the lioness. "How do you know?" she asked. Nearu sighed. "I know my daughter, and I know how much she loves you and Tiku. For the ones she loves, she will die fighting for them." Kamania looked away for a moment.  
"You must believe in her young one. A mother's love can do great things." Kamania looked back at Nearu. "Why are you here anyway? To tell me that Kita will save me?" Nearu laughed. "I cannot say whether or not she will save you. I am not a psychic. I can say that she will die trying." Kamania shook her head. "Kamania, if you are ever going to escape, you are going to have to believe in your real mother. Your foster mother is gone now." Kamania glared at Nearu.  
Nearu sighed. "If your foster mother knew your real mother is alive, she would want you to accept her wouldn't she? Wouldn't she want you to accept Kita as your mother? Especially when Kita is trying so hard to make up for what she did?" Nearu's from began to fade.  
Kamania looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Think about what I have said young one. Choose wisely the path you will take. The choice is yours young one, accept or die, the choice is yours..." Nearu then faded and everything went black once more...  
  
OK what do you think? I know I made this sorta long but it wasn't intentional. I sorta strayed away from the Tika thing; I decided to leave that to you C.a.b. I like this chapter though, it sheds some light on Kamania...well anyway can't wait to see the next chapter and hope you all liked this one, oh yeah, please please please review! We only have like 7 and we have 21 chapters' ppls! 


	22. CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
The moon glistened, but it made nobody feel any better. Tania sighed and ran faster to catch up to the others. Kita looked up at the stars. She suddenly felt different. She felt as though something-or someone-was missing. Her ears perked up and the fur on her back stood up. She looked at Sarsha and Shengo who were in front of her, and then turned and almost smashed into Tania. She stopped and looked Kita in the eye. Kita pinned her ears, but Tania let her go past. She turned and watched Kita sprint back to the Pride Lands........Tiaru stared after her, and then spoke. 'I better go and see if she's alright.' He said. Tania nodded and watched him go after her........  
  
'Kacela.' Kacela turned and gave a short growl. Tanu growled back. 'Kacela, we have a job to do. The boss wants us to lure those lions back to camp. We've caught that wimpish female, we just the others. Especially that white one.' Kacela narrowed her blue eyes,  
  
'And how are we supposed to lure them back?' Tanu gave an evil grin.  
  
'Follow me.' He ran of to the Outlands with Kacela behind him.  
  
Kamania let tears slide down her face as she thought of the lions back at Pride Rock. Why had she snapped at Kiki and the other cubs? What if it was the last thing she had ever said to them? What if they never saw her again and they thought that she didn't care? Well, the truth was, she did care, because they had saved her life. She did want friends. She knew Eshma was right. She just didn't want to believe it. And maybe she just let Kita do what she can to help.  
  
Shengo lifted his head after sniffing the ground. They were still in the Pride Lands. He followed the smell to the lake. Tania gasped and ran towards her sister. Tika nuzzled her and cried. 'Tika, I know your upset about Mum, but the humans aren't gonna get you! I prom-'  
  
'That's what you said when Mum went to fight them off! And they got her! Do you know something?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You shouldn't make promises if your not gonna keep them!'  
  
'I'm just trying to help you!'  
  
'I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!' Tika roared as Tania pinned her ears. Shengo backed away.  
  
'Tika, please-'  
  
'No, Tania!'  
  
'TIKA, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE! I'M YOUR OLDER SISTER; YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT ME ONCE IN A WHILE!'  
  
'I-I-'  
  
'It's ok. Come on, lets just-' she broke of and looked up. Tanu and Kacela were standing on a rock with burning branches in their mouths. Tania shook her head.  
  
'NO!' Sarsha yelled, but before she could stop them, Kacela and Tanu had set the dry grass on fire. Then they fled, hoping that the lions would run towards the camp to get away from the fire. Kacela hissed a laugh and fled. Tania turned to her sister.  
  
'COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO WARN THE OTHERS!' she and Tika raced of towards Pride Rock and warned Kita and Tiaru. Kita pinned her ears and ran to help........Sarsha and Shengo started scooping water onto it, but the fire just got bigger. Sarsha shivered and backed away. She saw the flames flickering in the shape of a male lion.......she shook her head and turned away form the figure of her father. Shengo jumped onto the rock and looked over the Pride Lands.  
  
Kita raced through the Pride Lands and into the human camp. The humans weren't in sight, so she ran to cage and looked at Kamania. She looked up at her and cried. 'Sshh, it's ok now. I'm gonna help you.' Kamania remained quiet as Kita scratched away at the lock. She bit at it, but couldn't break it. Frank came out and yelled.  
  
'Oi! That's my lion!' she made his way to the table and picked his gun up, but accidentally knocked the cage over. CLICK. The padlock opened and Kamania jumped out and ran with Kita behind her. They didn't look back they just kept going. Kamania gasped as she saw the flickering flames.  
  
'KEEP GOING KAMANIA!' Kamania sped of dodging the flames. She looked behind and saw that Kita had gone in a different way as to confuse the human. She ran on and on and on until she came to a hill. She looked down and saw the flames. She had no choice, as the human had gone foe her! She ran down the hill, but it was really steep and she tumbled over her paws.  
  
'AAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' she rolled down and was heading fore the fire! ROAR!!!! The loud roar sounded, and Kamania was suddenly caught in a lion's jaws. The lion ran up the hill and dodged the human's bullet. He growled and ran towards where Kita was. Once there, he dropped Kamania, knowing they were safe from the humans. Kita nuzzled Kamania. Then she looked up at the lion.  
  
'Hello Kita.' He said.  
  
'Miku!' she gasped as the lion smiled.  
  
Shengo pounced up a very tall rock (same one Kiara climbed up to get away form the fire in SP) trying to escape the fire. He gasped as the fire flickered.  
  
'HOLD ON SHENGO!' Sarsha called as she ran to try and get to Shengo. Tiaru and Tania and Tika appeared and gasped at Shengo. He dug his claws deep into the rock as they all desperately tried to get to him. His back paws kicked into the rock as he tried to scamper up. He looked down at the fire and remembered his dream........he looked down again and saw two green glows with a scar across the left one.  
  
'Come down here baby brother!' a cruel voice echoed. Shengo turned away and slipped down slightly. A chunk of rock fell down and Tika gasped. Sarsha leapt onto a tree but couldn't get to Shengo.  
  
'Shengo!'  
  
********FLASHBACK************  
  
Sarsha jumped into the tree just as the fire got her parents...........  
  
'NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
'NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sarsha yelled.  
  
AAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' Shengo fell down, down, down........  
  
END OF CHAPTER 22  
  
Hmm, I think this is ok. What do you think, Bambi? Hope ya like! Can't wait for the next chapter! 


	23. CHAPTER 23

Another new character of mine lol, (. Neway, her name's Tani, read to find out!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Wake up Shengo," a harsh voice called. Shengo stirred slightly. The voice cackled and then said, "Wake up baby brother," Shengo jerked awake and looked around. He could see nothing but blackness all around him. "I've waited so long to get you alone," The voice continued. Shengo stood on jelly-like legs and looked around.  
"I-I'm not afraid of you Micasan! (Please tell me I spelled that right?)" A blood curdling low laugh sounded. From the shadows Micasan stepped forward. Shengo growled low in his throat. "I'm glad those human loving cubs started that fire, it allowed us a chance to talk," Micasan said as he walked slowly toward Shengo, his eyes glinting evilly.  
Shengo growled. He felt vulnerable. His legs were like rubber and he wasn't sure he could walk let alone fight. "What do you want Micasan?" He said irritably. Micasan growled. "Enough talk!" He roared, pouncing toward Shengo. "NOOOOO!" Shengo roared. Suddenly everything went black...  
  
Shengo was aware of a slight pressure to his shoulder. "Hey, wake up." A soft voice said. "Wake up man, you're safe now." Shengo stirred faintly and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. In front of him was a lion that was probably a bit older than Tiku and Kiki. The lion was a dark red-orange color with blue eyes. His mane was relatively short, although most of it covered his eyes. Shengo slowly got into a sitting position. "Who-who are you?" he asked.  
The lion smiled. "My name's Kasoni." He said. Shengo felt weak. He looked around. They had to be on top of the gorge (where the wildebeest were before the hyena's chased em'.) "I-I'm Shengo," he said. Then it hit him. He tried to stand but failed, "what about the others?" he said as Kasoni caught him. "Take it easy, I'm sure they're fine," Kasoni said, shaking his head.  
Shengo refused to give in, "No, we have to make sure, I have to know if Sarsha made it out ok!" he said, trying again to get up. "You're burned pretty bad Shengo, you can barely walk, you're just going to have to wait to go back to pride rock." Shengo looked up at the cub. "How do you know about pride rock?" he asked. Kasoni laughed. "I was born there." He said...  
  
Rain enveloped the land and doused the fire. The lions were grateful. Most returned to pride rock. Kita however stayed where she was. She couldn't believe it. "Miku is it really you?" she asked. Miku smiled. He then shook his head. "Who else could I be?" Kita smiled and rubbed her head under his chin. Kamania tipped her ears back. Kita nuzzled her. "It's ok," she said. She then turned back to Miku.  
"What about Chloe and the others though?" Miku smiled. "They're around, somewhere." He then looked down at Kamania. He cocked his head at her. "I thought you had a male cub," Kita looked down at Kamania and smiled. "I did, but I also had a female. I made a horrible mistake though," she looked up at Miku. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said. Miku nodded understandingly.  
Miku nodded toward pride rock. "The others headed back, we should to." "Right," Kita said. She looked at Kamania, who slowly got to her feet and followed the adults.  
"Miku!" a female voice sounded. Kita looked toward the left and saw Chloe, Matosa and another lioness trotting towards them. Chloe saw Kita and smiled. "Kita it's been so long! We were looking for you!" She nuzzled the other lioness. Kita smiled. "Dad, have you seen Kasoni? We can't find him anywhere!" Matosa said. Kamania peeked at Matosa from behind Kita. He was golden in color, a dark gold like his father. He had also taken his father's green eyes. His mane was short, for it was new and still growing. It was dark mahogany in color.  
Miku shook his head. "I haven't. I'm sure he'll head toward Pride rock though." Matosa nodded. Kita eyed the new lioness. Miku then realized the he had not introduced them. "Kita, this is Kasoni's mate Tani." Kita nodded and Tani nodded back. "Come, let's go back..." Miku said. Once again they headed toward pride rock, unknowing of what lay ahead...  
  
End of Chapter 23....  
  
Ok C.a.b and others, what did you think? It's shorter than mine have been, but oh well. I hope you all like it, and I'm not quite sure it was a good idea to bring Miku and them back into it...cuz I started figuring it out...Kasoni and Matosa and Tiku would all be older than Shengo.... Oh well, no need to get technical right? Well can't wait for chapter 24! TTFN 


	24. CHAPTER 24

Hey peeps, I have decided to add a new character too. Lol, you'll find out who if ya read!  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
Kamania kept close to Kita as they walked. Tani walked behind them and sighed. 'I hope Tamola is ok.' She blurted out. Kita turned.  
  
'Who's Tamola?'  
  
'He's my older brother.' Kita nodded. She carried on walking with Tani and Miku and the others behind. Kamania looked through the rain and saw two lions, one which she recognized, the older one, and another one who she had never seen before. He was about the same age as Matosa and his mane hung in his eyes. She looked up at Kita.  
  
'Isn't that Shengo over there?' she asked. Kita looked and gasped.  
  
'He's got bad burns! Come on, we should see what's happened.' She ran towards Shengo and then greeted the other lion as she recognized him. Kasoni smiled and then looked down at Shengo. Kasoni nuzzled Tani as she pinned her ears. He took her over to the side.  
  
'Look, I know you feel bad about leaving Tamola but things'll get better! You'll see, and besides, it's my fault.' He said. Tani shook her head.  
  
'I just wish he were here, that's all........' she sighed and nuzzled Kasoni. They jumped slightly as they heard a voice.  
  
'You wish has come true.' A male lion, around about Tania's age, came out of the bushes. His eyes were light green, and he had a light gold coat. His mane was bright red colour and his underbelly muzzle and paws were a sandy sort of colour. Tani smiled and nuzzled him.  
  
'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you!'  
  
'It's ok; I'm here now, unless you want me to go.'  
  
'No! No stay. You don't mind, do you Kasoni?' Kasoni shook his head and smiled. Then they went over to the others who were helping Shengo up, being careful not to hurt his burns. They introduced them to Tamola and then introduced themselves. Then they helped Shengo back to Pride Rock........  
  
Maya slept peacefully next to her mother. Kicku kept her daughter warm and secure. She looked over at Mohatu who was comforting his mother. None of the cubs knew about Shengo's death yet. Kicku allowed a tear to fall down her face. Why Shengo? Why? Why did her father have to get injured, but then Shengo went and died? She shook her head, nothing made sense anymore. She looked at her father and mother. Karla was crying silently into Crinu's sandy fur. Kicku put her head on her paws just as Kita entered the cave. She smiled slightly. Kamania followed and lay down at the back of the cave. She looked at Eshma pleading eyes. Eshma smiled weakly and went to talk to her. Kiara and Kovu exclaimed as their son entered with his mate and his two sons. They exclaimed what had happened and then Tani and Tamola came in helping Shengo. Sarsha looked up and screamed with happiness. She let many tears come as she nuzzled her mate. Pantia treated his burns and Shengo secretly told Sarsha about Micasan........ 'But I thought we were rid of him?'  
  
'That's what I thought too.'  
  
'I thought he went when we got rid of that fire-' she broke of and gasped. 'Shengo!' she whispered.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'It's my fault you nearly died! It was me that started it the last time remember!? Fire is my biggest fear, and it always starts whenever I think about my parents too much! They gave me those weird powers!'  
  
'Whose "they"?'  
  
'The spirits of darkness! Don't you remember Shengo?' Shengo did remember. But he shook his head and comforted Sarsha. Them everyone introduced everyone to everyone, except for the cubs who were all asleep. Tania smiled at Tamola and felt her heart jump. But she turned away before she could see Tamola smiling back and tended to Tika. Kasoni and Matosa walked up to Tika who was about their age and smiled. Tani came too and lay down besides Kasoni.  
  
'What's up with her?' Matosa asked Tania as he gestured to Tika. Tania pinned her ears.  
  
'I can hear you, you know? I'm not deaf and I can speak for myself too.' Tika said bitterly. Matosa smiled.  
  
'Well, sorry!' Tika glared at him. 'So, what IS the matter?'  
  
'Well, how would you feel if your mother had been killed by humans and you could have been in the same situation?' Motosa pinned his ears sadly. He opened his mouth to talk but Tika held up an orange paw. 'Leave it.' She said coldly. She slowly got up and walked to the back of the cave. Tania gave Motosa a look.  
  
'Sorry.' He said. Tania sighed.  
  
'It's ok........' she put her head on her paws and cried slightly........Matosa looked over at Tika. He shrugged and went to talk to her........  
  
Kasoni and Tani left too, guessing that Tania wanted to be alone. But shortly afterwards, her thoughts of her mother were interrupted as a male lion lay down in front of her. 'Do you want to tell me what's up?' Tamola asked. Tania sighed and told him everything that had happened, about the humans, about how Shengo had nearly died, and about Tika and her mother........'Wow, I'm sorry.' Tamola said. Tania shrugged as she looked into Tamola's light green eyes. She felt her heart jump again and quickly looked over at her sister. Matosa was talking to her, and it looked as if he was cheering her up. She smiled and then looked at her paws. 'It's ok to be nervous you know.' Tamola said.  
  
'I'm not nervous. I'm Tania.'  
  
'I know. We were already introduced.' He smiled at her. 'You look really tired. Perhaps you should get some sleep.' Tania nodded and looked around at Tika and then at Shengo again. Then she fell to sleep........ 


	25. CHAPTER 25

Chapter 25  
  
Eshma walked slowly over to Kamania. Kamania sighed as she looked down at her paws. "What's wrong?" Eshma asked. Kamania looked up at the older lioness with watery eyes. "Oh Kamania, it's ok," Eshma nuzzled the young cub and then smiled. Kamania shook her head.  
"You don't understand," she said. Eshma cocked her head. "You haven't said anything for me to understand," Kamania sniffed and then said, "Everything is happening so fast. First my foster mom died, and then Maya and them found me. Then Kita told me she was my real mom..." Kamania paused and sniffed a couple times. She looked back up at Eshma. "I didn't want to believe her," Eshma nodded, she knew the feeling, somewhat anyway. She hadn't completely believed that Sarsha was her sister when the lioness had told her so.  
Kamania shook her head. "But now I see, if she didn't truly love me and want to make it up, she wouldn't have fought so hard to save me from those humans." Eshma smiled. "A mother's love can do great things," she said. Kamania looked up at her in surprise. "That other lioness said that," Eshma gave her a confused look. "What other lioness?" she asked. "Nearu, Kita's mom..."  
  
"Oh my Miku, we didn't think you were going to be coming back!" Kiara exclaimed, nuzzling her son. Miku looked around. He was pleased to have a real sister. Perhaps Chloe and Karla would become good friends. Miku looked to Mohatu, who Kiara had told him was king. He nodded and then smiled at his mother. "My time was sure short lived wasn't it?" Kiara smiled and nodded.  
She then frowned. "What made you come back?" Miku looked toward the front of the cave. "I had a bad feeling you guys were in trouble. Even though I stepped down from being King, I still have an obligation to protect my family, all of it." Kiara smiled and nuzzled him again.  
Miku then turned and looked around for Kita. Finally he saw her sitting out in the rain near the tip of pride rock. He slowly made his way out to her.  
"Hey, why are you sitting here all alone?" he asked. Kita smiled at him. "Just wondering about things," she said. Miku nodded. "What 'things' would that be?" he asked. Kita looked back at him with tears in her eyes. She then told him about how she had originally had two cubs. How she thought one was dead and had pushed it out into the storm. She then told him of how Tiku and his friends had found Kamania and the trouble she'd had of telling the cub the truth.  
When she was done she leaned against Miku's strong chest and sobbed. Miku sighed. "Hey, it's ok. You've got her back now," Kita sat back and shook her head. "She won't even accept me Miku. I can't say I blame her, but still. I love her so much and it hurts me that she won't accept me..." Miku shook his head. "Give it time Kita," Kita sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just need to give it time...Thanks Miku," she rubbed her head under his chin once more and then left.  
  
Alright, I wanted to add more, but when I did, it sounded to much like the next chapter, so I cut it out...well hope you like this part, and Ceci1, I'm really glad you liked Miku the best, none of my friends did. They all liked Tiaru...lol...well cyaz! TTFN! By the way C.a.b, if u want u can make the cubs grow up in chap. 26 u can, don't matter to me, I was gonna after Miku and Kita talked, but it sounded like the next chapter so I decided to cut it...oh well, can't wait for the next one, ta ta! 


	26. CHAPTER 26

CHAPTER 26  
  
It had been many months since the Prides had last seen the humans and Tanu and Kacela, and all the cubs were not cubs any more. They were all fully grown, and even Taka's mane had grown fully. Tiku's voice had matured and his black mane was grown. He had got more muscular and his eyes had gone a darker blue. Kiki, on the other hand, looked quite the same. Her fur was still white and she still had the red stripe from her nose going to her tail. She was a lot bigger and her voice had matured into an adult's voice. Kamania was still a blonde colour, and her blonde tuft had disappeared. She hadn't lost the black rims in her ears and she was still as nervous as ever. But she would try and make friends with the others some times. Maya was always happy to help out. Maya had got a lot bigger and her voice had changed too. In fact, she looked and even sounded like Nala but she still had her black nose. She was still really good friends with Bailey, who still remained a mute. He now had a very dark brown mane. His eyes were almond, but Maya still thought he was sweet, and Kiki was still a little over protective. But Bailey didn't seem to mind.  
  
Eshma hadn't forgotten about what Kamania had said even after all those months. She would sometimes sneak out when nobody was looking to search for this Nearu. But she hadn't had any look. Eshma sat at the back of the cave remembering........  
  
*******FLASHBACK********  
  
'A mother's love can do great things," Eshma said. Kamania looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"That other lioness said that," Eshma gave her a confused look.  
  
"What other lioness?" she asked.  
  
"Nearu, Kita's mom..."  
  
'Kita's mother? Does she live around here?' Kamania shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. She just came and talked to me when I was trapped in that cage...' she sighed.  
  
'Why didn't she get you out?'  
  
'I think she wanted me to believe in Kita.'  
  
'Kamania, can you tell me exactly where you were when you were trapped in that cage?'  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK******  
  
Eshma had gone straight out as soon as Kamania had told her, determinded to find Nearu. But she hadn't found any scent at all. Only the one of Kamania. She would go out at night sometimes and search everywhere, but she didn't find anything, but didn't understand why. Had Kamania been imagining things? She shook her head. No, she thought, she couldn't have been. But she still wanted to find Nearu, to ask her, to talk to her...  
  
That night, when she was certain that everyone had fallen to sleep, she snuck out of the cave again. She was really tiered and the rest of the Pride had noticed it in the past few days. But she had insisted that she as fine, and just kept away from them. The only one she would really talk to at the minute was Kamania. Eshma shook her head and sprinted out of Pride Rock. She ran past the lake and to the spot where the humans had made their camp. She ran over and tripped over a rock. She stumbled down the edge of the small cliff and hit her head hard on the ground...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 26  
  
Ok, mega short and mega boring chapter, right? Oh well, reviews please, hope you like though Bambi! Can't wait for the next chapter! ^_~ 


	27. CHAPTER 27

Like the descriptions of the cubs as adults, one prob...I think Kamania shud've kept the tuft and Kiki lost it. Just my opinion *shrugs* well on w/ the chapter!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The winds swirled around what was left of the camp. In the stars the lioness watched over the camp. She looked to the dark brown lioness lying unconscious in the middle of the camp. She smiled and then closed her eyes and became a part of the wind...  
  
The ghostly form of Nearu appeared next to Eshma. Although she appeared real, her coat was semi-transparent. She smiled and then sat down. Eshma began to stir a bit. "You wanted to see me?" Nearu said finally. Eshma's ear twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Nearu's paw and then slowly looked up at the lioness. "Careful now," Nearu said as Eshma sat up.  
"Who-who are you?" Eshma asked. Nearu smiled. "Rumor has it you've been wandering this campsite looking for me," she said. Eshma gasped. "You-you're Kita's mother? Ne-Nearu I believe?" The lioness nodded. "Yes, I am Nearu, now Eshma, tell me, what is it you seek?" Eshma shook her head to clear it.  
"I don't understand. I've been here every night for the past week, but I've found no scent at all." She said. Nearu smiled at her and then shook her head. "That is because a ghost leaves no scent," Eshma gasped. "But, then..."  
"I visit the ones I love in their dreams. True I do not know you, but you were trying so hard to contact me I felt I had to make your wish come true." Nearu laughed a bit. She then looked up at the sky. "My time is limited Eshma, ask what you need to ask,"  
"Why did Kita push Kamania out into the storm?" Eshma blurted out. Nearu sighed. "Eshma, I am not my daughter. I know Kita wouldn't have pushed Kamania out if she had known Kamania was alive." Nearu looked back at Eshma. Eshma nodded and then said, "Kamania and I have a um more personal relationship, is there anything I can do to help her accept Kita?"  
  
Nearu had begun to fade, it was slow, but sure. Nearu shook her head. "I don't think anymore can be done. It is up to Kita and Kamania now. Kamania will either accept Kita or she won't, that's just the way it is," Nearu was now barely visible. "But wait, there has to be something!" "I'm sorry Eshma, it's up to them now..." Nearu faded and everything went black around Eshma...  
  
Eshma awoke later and returned to pride rock. Even though she didn't like what Nearu had said, she was glad she had finally met the mysterious lioness. Eshma glanced toward the den entrance and sighed. The sun was just now rising. Eshma yawned and then lay down to sleep, she would get up later...  
  
Maya got up and then stretched slowly. She yawned and looked around. Bailey was sleeping peacefully between her and Kiki. Tiku was on the other side of Kiki and across from them Kita and Tiaru were sleeping soundly with Tiaru's ear twitching every once in a while. Maya looked around for Kamania. She sighed when she saw the lonely lioness near the back of the cave. She shook her head and then headed out toward the watering hole.  
As she leaned down to drink a gentle wind swept past her and she smiled, knowing it could only be Simba. Maya sat up and then began to bathe herself. She licked her paw and then dragged it over her head.  
In the grass behind Maya, Bailey crouched low. He smiled to himself as he shifted his shoulders. Maya didn't suspect a thing. His tail twitched a bit and stealthily he moved toward Maya. Still she continued bathing herself, completely oblivious to Bailey.  
Bailey smiled and then crouched low to the ground. He waited a few seconds and then with a raspy sort of roar he pounced. Maya gasped as Bailey collided into her, sending them both into the water. Bailey ended up on top of Maya, pinning her in a way. He smiled at her. Maya laughed. "Good one Bailey," she said, pushing him off. Bailey shook, spraying her with water. "Hey!" Maya yelled, batting water at him. Bailey snorted as water got in his nose and then glared teasingly at her.  
He crouched playfully and then swatted more water at her. They played in the water for a few minutes before finally leaving and drying off. Maya had grown used to Bailey not talking. She sighed as she watched him shake the water from his golden coat. Bailey looked up at her. She smiled and before she knew it, she'd broken into song:  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart (she sits down and puts a paw on her heart.)  
  
Without saying a word, you light up the dark! (Maya walks up and nuzzles him)  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing (She acts as though her mouth is a zipper, smiling)  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me (Maya uses her 'fingers' to make Bailey smile.)  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me (gestures toward her eyes)  
  
The touch of your paw says you'll catch me if ever I fall (Maya whirls around pretending to fall and Bailey catches her)  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (Again uses her mouth as a zipper)  
  
All day long I can hear them talking out loud (Uses her paw as a puppet)  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (She nuzzles him again and sighs against him.)  
  
They could never define (Gestures toward pride rock)  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine (puts a paw on her heart and the other on his)  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me (starts parading around, watching him smile at her.)  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your paw says you'll catch me if ever I fall (she trips and Bailey catches her)  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (Maya looks up at him and does the zipper thing again)  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me (She gets back up and they smile at each other.)  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me (Bailey's eyes sparkle and he smiles wide)  
  
The touch of your paw says you'll catch me if ever I fall (Maya sighs)  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all Nothing at all...(They sit there nuzzling each other.)  
  
As she sat there nuzzling Bailey and thinking about the future, reality hit her. Mohatu and Kicku would never go for it. Sure they liked Bailey, but Maya was future queen. Her mate destined to be king. Maya looked at Bailey. They would lose a lot of the animal's respect if Bailey were to be king. No one would want a mute for a king. They would want somebody strong and able to back up stuff. Someone who could talk...  
Tears began to build in Maya's eyes as she thought of all this. Bailey didn't seem to have noticed. He smiled and licked her cheek. Maya choked down a sob and as her tears began to flow she turned tail and ran off; leaving Bailey wondering why...  
  
Ok this was long I know, but hey I had to make up for the last one being short right? No offense C.a.b, I think it was fine just the way it was. Anyway you've been doing all the songs so I decided I wanted to do this one, um tell me what you think ok? I really hope you like it, esp. the ending, I hope you like it....well g2g, ttfn! Oh btw thanks for the tigger pic! 


	28. CHAPTER 28

Hi Bambi, glad I could finally IM you! Lol, anyways, I don't mean to offend Ceci1, but that last review you gave just made me laugh, SO much! I don't know why, I think it was the last bit when you said that thing about Eshma. Lol, anyways, chapter 28.  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
The sun had now fully risen. Eshma felt her paws hanging over the edge of Pride Rock as she half awoke. She couldn't be bothered to go in the den earlier; she had just lied down and fallen to sleep. But she hadn't remembered sleeping so close to the edge. But she shrugged and kept her eyes closed. She thought about what had happened. Nearu had said that there was nothing Eshma could do to make Kamania accept Kita. But Eshma refused to believe. There had to be something, there just had to be! Kamania had always been able to talk to Eshma more then any other lion in the Pride, and Eshma had understood almost anything. Eshma rolled over, completely forgetting she was on the edge. She stirred a bit and stretched. She gasped for air. She stretched again and screamed as she slid down. She was now clinging onto the edge of Pride Rock with only one of her paws! She looked down as a bit of rock crumbled of and fell down. Eshma was really tiered at the minute, so she couldn't hold on properly. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I might hit the bottom fast, that way I won't feel anything...'  
  
'ESHMA!!!' she heard a voice from far below her. It was Maya's voice. Eshma slid down, still only clinging with one paw. She slapped her other paw onto the rock and pulled herself up a little bit. But she was so tiered. She looked back down at Maya.  
  
'I could just let go you know!' she called down to her. Maya's eyes widened.  
  
'No! Why would you?!' she gasped as Eshma slid down. 'ESHMA DON'T!' Bailey, who had been walking back up to Pride Rock gasped and ran to the edge. He stuck his paw down, but Eshma went further down. From in the den, the other lions who had been wondering what all the noise was about had come out. Kamania gasped.  
  
'Eshma, what are you doing?!' she exclaimed. She ran to the edge, but couldn't see as Bailey was leaning over. Eshma looked into Bailey's eyes and allowed herself to slide down further.  
  
'I'll let go.' She warned him. Bailey squeaked and shook his mighty mane. He reached down further, but Kamania pushed him aside and looked down.  
  
'Eshma!' she said Eshma looked into her eyes. Kamania gasped. What happened to her warm comforting blue eyes? They were now a cold, dark grey colour, and her voice was harsh. 'Eshma, snap out of it!' she roared. Eshma shook her head and then realized what had happened. She screamed and then fainted with fear, her claws retracting, and just as she was about to fall, Bailey pushed Kamania out of the way and caught Eshma by the scruff of the neck. Maya sighed with relief and made her way to the top of Pride Rock. Bailey pulled Eshma up and dragged her to the mouth of the cave. He then let her go and gasped for air, his heart racing. Crinu trotted forward and nuzzled his youngest sister. He pushed her head up and she opened her eyes. Then she sighed and fell unconscious...  
  
**********************  
  
Eshma now lay at the back of the cave, with Pantia treating her. Crinu and Sarsha watched, whilst Mohatu and Kicku thanked Bailey. 'Bailey, how can we ever re-pay you for saving one of our most loving Pride Members?' Kicku asked with a smile. Bailey shrugged. Maya stepped forwards.  
  
'By letting him become the next King.' She said simply. Bailey looked surprised, and so did the King and Queen. Kicku and Mohatu exchanged glances, much like did when they were cubs and then looked at Maya. But she kept her head high. 'Mother, Father, I love Bailey. He saved Eshma. Just because he's a mute doesn't mean he can't be a King. He's strong and he would know how to look after us.'  
  
'But Maya, no offence to Bailey, but the members of the Pride Lands are gonna want someone who can actually, you know, talk.' Mohatu said as he glanced at Bailey.  
  
'Daddy, I understand everything Bailey says. Because he can talk. Just not by using words.' Mohatu looked at Bailey and smiled.  
  
'Fair enough, but what about his home, hmm?' said Kicku. Bailey pinned his ears. Mohatu sighed.  
  
'I'll think about it.' He said. And with that, he and Kicku turned to the back of the den.  
  
Kamania walked forwards and lay down besides Eshma. Pantia had left, telling them she just needed rest. After about a minute or two, Eshma opened her eyes, and Kamania was relieved to see that they were back to normal. She sighed and nuzzled Eshma.  
  
A little ways of, Tania and Tamola sighed. 'Why was Eshma acting like that?' Tamola asked. Tania shrugged.  
  
'Well...when we were living in the jungle, and anywhere else before we met up with Sarsha again, we were in a lot of danger. It's just something that happens to her...she's been put in danger so many times, and nearly all the time she has threatened to let the danger get her...it happens every time something strange happens...I worry so much about her...' she cried as she leaned her head against Tamola's mane. Tamola nuzzled her and the looked back to Eshma...  
  
Eshma smiled weakly at Kamania. 'Eshma...what happened?' she asked. Eshma shrugged.  
  
'I don't know if I can tell...' Kamania blinked.  
  
'Come on, you can tell me, you always made me tell you stuff. You've been there to help me, and now I want to help you.' Eshma gave a small laugh and then sighed. 'So, you gonna tell me what happened?' she asked her again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 28  
  
Lol, I'm too sure if I like it, but never mind. Hope you like though Bambi and others! Can't wait for next chapter! C yaz! 


	29. CHAPTER 29

Ok I decided to have Niya have Taka's cubs in this one. I'll upload a pic of Niya's other cub soon. Well on w/ the chapter...hope all of you like it! (  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Kita sighed, her ears tipping back at the sight of Kamania talking to Eshma. Her eyes watered and she turned and walked off. Kita walked down off of pride rock and headed toward the watering hole.  
Tiaru appeared beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kita shook her head. Tiaru sighed and nuzzled her. "Come on Kita," Kita sighed. "Maybe Eshma should just be her mom." She managed to say. A few tears slid down her face afterward and she started to get up.  
Tiaru blocked her path. "Kita, you are her mother. She just hasn't accepted it yet. Give her time," Kita pinned her ears close to her head. "Is that all any of you can say? 'Give her time, give her time' I've given her time! I saved her from those humans! I gave birth to her. I am her mother; I love her! I've done everything I can Tiaru, it's been almost six months now. I'm tired of waiting for her to come around." Kita choked on her words, but a rage had overtaken her now.  
Tears poured down her face as she looked back up at Tiaru. "I want to go home Tiaru, I belonged in the pride lands once, but not anymore. I want to go back to the Lone lands, whether or not Kamania comes with us is up to her, I've done all I can and now it's up to her whether or not she wants to come home with us or not..."  
  
Niya sat in the shade of the tall tree. She sighed as she looked down at the two newborn cubs. It had taken most of the day for her to have them. She licked the one resembling her, the female and then the male, who looked like neither his father nor his mother...  
Taka walked up to her carrying a zebra leg in his mouth. He dropped it near Niya and smiled at her. "Have you come up with any names yet?" he asked as Niya started eating the leg. Niya swallowed and then looked down at the two cubs. She smiled. "I've named the female Tala," she looked back up at him. "I've left you to name the male though." Taka smiled and nuzzled her.  
He then looked at the two cubs. The female was blonde only with a bit of a creamy muzzle, underbelly and paws. The male was a bit different colored. His coat was reddish, the color of Taka's mane, and the fur on his tail was blonde, and a slight tuft of blonde fur was growing on his head. Taka smiled. "Kinu," he said. Niya looked up at him. "Kinu?" she asked. Taka nodded. "I've always liked that name." Niya nodded. "Kinu it is then." Together they turned and watched their newborn cubs...  
  
End of Chapter 29...  
  
Okie dokie what'd u all think? Leave a review! And I really hope it's ok that I had Niya have her cubs, but hey, they've been together for long enough right? Well can't wait for chapter 30! Lol, well ttfn! 


	30. CHAPTER 30

Hi, here's chapter uhh, 30 is it?  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
Kita and Tiaru walked back up to Pride Rock. Kita glanced at Eshma and saw a strange look in her eyes. She looked away and turned to the King. Mohatu suddenly looked surprised. 'Mohatu, my mate and I have decided we want to return to the Lone Lands.' She said simply. Mohatu raised his eyebrows. Kicku approached them and stood besides her mate. He looked at her.  
  
'Oh, we fully understand, Kita, it's your home.' Kicku said. But Maya, at the back of the cave turned to Bailey.  
  
'Did you here that?! They're gonna leave! That means you'll have to too!' she gasped. She pinned her ears but Bailey squeaked. He shook his mane and walked up to Kita and Tiaru. Tiaru turned to him.  
  
'Bailey, we will be leaving soon.' He said to him. Bailey pinned his ears and looked over to Maya. She sighed and lay down with her chin on her paws and her ears tight to her head. He looked back at Tiaru. Tiaru sighed. 'I'm sorry, Bailey.' Bailey shook his head and ran out past Niya and Taka and didn't even notice the cubs in their mouths. Niya and Taka exchanged glances and walked in the den. Everyone turned to them and their eyes fell on the two newborns. Niya and Taka walked in and Niya lay at the back and put Tala down in between her paws. Taka then gently dropped Kinu next to his sister. Niya smiled and nuzzled both of them and then Taka. One by one, the lions made their way to them, all except Kita who had a horrified look on her face. She turned and ran out...Eshma smiled at the cubs who were gazing up at her through their almond eyes. Then she noticed that Kita had sprinted out and went to look for her. Kamania saw that she had left, but was more interested in the cubs. She smiled at them and Tala sneezed. Kamania laughed a bit.  
  
Eshma found Kita sobbing by the lake. She walked up to her and sighed. 'Kita, I know your upset about Kamania, but-'  
  
'YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW?! YOU SAY YOU KNOW, BUT YOU ONLY THINK YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHY DOES NIYA GET TO KEEP BOTH OF HER CUBS? WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE LOST ONE TOO?!' she panted. Eshma felt rage build up inside her for the first time in ages.  
  
'Your jealous, aren't you?! WELL I'M SORRY KITA, BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT KAMANIA! AND HERE YOU ARE WISHING AWAY A NEWBORN! IF YOU WANT TO BE A MOTHER TO KAMANIA, YOU SHOULD START ACTING LIKE ONE!' she yelled. Kita pinned her ears. 'Oh God, I'm so sorry!' Eshma whimpered. 'I-I dunno-' Kita walked up to her and nuzzled Eshma.  
  
'It's ok. I know it's not like you...in fact, what happened when you were hanging off that cliff wasn't like you either. What happened?' Eshma pulled away from her, now feeling very uncomfortable. But she reluctantly told her about Nearu. Kita sighed. 'But how come you were acting like-well...you know?'  
  
'It seemed pretty normal to me.' Eshma said quickly.  
  
'Normal?! Eshma, you were threatening to commit suicide! It's a good job Bailey saved you-' she broke of and gasped.  
  
'What?' Eshma asked.  
  
'Bailey! He-he doesn't want to leave Maya! Oh what am I gonna do? I want to go, but what about my Tiku and the others?'  
  
'We'll think of something...' Eshma said, although she sounded doubtful. Eshma looked at the sky and thought of Sarsha. Then she thought of Crinu. And then of Niya. Her brother, sister, and close friend all had something in common...'I wish I had cubs...' Eshma suddenly blurted out. Kita pinned her ears and sighed. Eshma hung her head, but Kita lifted her chin up with her paw. Eshma looked into her eyes and Kita smiled.  
  
'You could have cubs, if you wanted too.' But Eshma shook her head.  
  
'No, I don't have a mate. I feel so left out sometimes, so alone. My sister and brother and my friends have a family, but I'm like-another member of the Pride. I'm the one who gives the advice. I'm seen as nothing more than some lioness that helps them out once in a while.' Kita noticed her eyes brimming.  
  
'Is...that why you wanted to let yourself fall?' Kita asked. Eshma shrugged.  
  
'I don't know anything anymore Kita.' She turned and walked away, leaving Kita staring after her.  
  
Maya had come out and found Bailey staring at his reflection. She nuzzled him. 'Don't worry. They can't keep us apart. If you're going, I'm going too...'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 30  
  
No too sure I like it, but never mind. Reviews please! 


	31. CHAPTER 31

Chapter 31  
  
Bailey smiled back at Maya, but her words didn't make him feel any better. He was part of the lone pride and he knew it. Maya was a pride lander, future queen of the pride lands. Her parents would never let her go with him. He sighed.  
Maya seemed to have read his thoughts. "Now that that Miku and family is back, maybe Kasoni or Matosa could take over! I mean, technically they're royalty." Bailey sighed. Tears gathered in Maya's eyes. "We can't give up Bailey, not yet. I won't let you go, I just won't!"  
  
Kita returned to pride rock later. She saw a big crowd around Taka and Niya. How was she going to tell Taka that they were planning on returning to pride rock? Her stomach shifted at the thought. Perhaps Niya would come back with them... No, Kita shook her head once more...Niya belonged in the pride lands. Perhaps Taka did to...  
Kita sighed, she decided to let Taka make the decision himself... she walked over to the crowd and called for Taka. He looked up and she motioned for him to meet her outside.  
As Kita sat near the tip of pride rock, she felt her heart sink. Taka sat beside her and smiled. Kita looked up at him and smiled, although her eyes were watering slightly. "So I guess you're a-a proud father now huh?" she said. Taka smiled and nodded, jutting his chest out just a bit. Kita had to laugh. "Taka, there's uh," Taka turned toward Kita. Kita refused to look at him...  
"Tiaru and I are planning on returning to the lone lands Taka." She said, finally daring a glance at him. Taka frowned and he looked back toward the den. "But," he said slowly. Kita took in a rigid breath and then said, "You're an adult Taka, and it's up to you whether or not you choose to come with us." Kita sighed. "I just want you to know that if you do decide to stay here, our den's always open." Taka turned toward Kita and saw the tears that now fell freely down her face. He knew that the decision he made would be one of the hardest he would ever make...  
  
As Taka left, Kita sat there staring out over the pride lands. She remembered when Kiara had first shown her and Miku the vast savannah known as the pride lands when they were cubs. Again her eyes filled with tears. From the tip of pride rock she could see Maya and Bailey near the watering hole. Maya was leaning against Bailey. Their backs were turned to Kita.  
Kita looked out farther and saw Eshma lying in the grass near the outlands. Her ears tipped back for now her thoughts turned back to Kamania. When she and Tiaru had talked of going home, she had said she'd leave it up to the lioness to decide. Now she wondered. She would not force Kamania to go with them. Her eyes watered up so bad that everything went blurry. But she knew what to do. Eshma had never had cubs. Kamania had never accepted anyone but Eshma. Kita gave a brisk nod that sent the tears streaming down her face once more. Eshma would have a cub, and that cub would be Kamania...  
  
End of Chap. 31  
  
Ok what do you think? Good idea, bad idea? I've been thinking about this over the last two chapters and I thought I'd put it down. I really hope you like it C.a.b and others. Plz leave reviews! Let us know what you're thinking! Thnx! TTFN! 


	32. CHAPTER 32

Eshma lay near the border separating the Pride Lands from the Out Lands. She looked out into the dull red land. 'Maybe I should and live there...' she thought miserably. She sighed. What Kita had asked her was true. Yes, she was going to let herself fall because she felt like a nobody...why couldn't she have a family too? She wasn't jealous, she just felt left out. Her sister had Shengo, her brother had Karla, they had Kicku, Kicku had Mohatu, they had Maya, and Maya had Bailey. And now Niya had started a family with Taka and her new cubs, and Tania now had Tamola. She squeezed her eyes to stop tears emerging. She shifted her left paw and then got up. She stared out towards the Out Lands, wondering whether or not she should leave...  
  
Taka walked back into the cave. He pinned his ears at the sight of everyone around the cubs. 'Niya, could I talk to you for a minute?' he asked with a shaky voice.  
  
'Sure, go ahead.' She said. But Taka remained silent. Niya looked up and saw the look Taka wore on his face. 'Oh...' she said quietly. 'Um, guys, could you excuse us for a minute please?' she asked as she looked around at them. The lions nodded and retreated. Taka walked over to Niya.  
  
'Niya...the-the thing is...' he paused. He was so scared of what Niya's reaction would be. But he took a deep breath. 'Kita and Tiaru are returning to the Lone Lands.' He said but he didn't look at Niya jut at the cave wall. Niya moved a bit.  
  
'So...?'  
  
'I-I don't know if I should go with them...' he still didn't look at Niya. But Niya rubbed her head under his chin.  
  
'I'm not making you choose. I know the Lone Lands is your home, but if you do decide to go, I'm sure Mohatu and Kicku wouldn't mind if you came back to see your children every once in a while.' Taka looked at his son and daughter.  
  
'But-they need me more than Kita and Tiaru do, don't they?' He asked. Niya shrugged.  
  
'Many lionesses have brought up cubs by themselves before. Just look at Kamania's foster mother.' Taka sighed.  
  
'It just won't be the same without you though. I'd miss you if I left, but if I stayed, I'd miss Kita and Tiaru too. And Tiku and Kiki and Bailey.'  
  
'Speaking of Bailey, what if he feels the same about leaving? I know he and Maya love each other.' They were interrupted by Maya's voice.  
  
'Yes, we do love each other. That's why if Bailey leaves, I'm going too.' She and Bailey walked into the den. Mohatu over heard his daughter.  
  
'Maya, what are you talking about?' he asked.  
  
'Daddy, I love you, I love mum, and I love everyone here. But I love Bailey in a different way. I don't want to leave him. I want to go with him if he's going.' Mohatu shook his head.  
  
'What about your future? You have to be Queen Maya!'  
  
'Daddy, I have never wanted to be Queen from day one! Ever since I found out when I was a cub, I didn't like the idea!'  
  
'Maya, you can not escape your fait! You will do as I say!'  
  
'My fait is to be with Bailey!' Maya yelled. By now, everyone in the cave was focused on Mohatu and Maya.  
  
'Maya, please listen to your father!' Kicku snapped.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Maya!' Karla shouted at her granddaughter.  
  
'I'm going.' Maya replied. She swished her tail about as she was about to leave. But Mohatu roared and jumped in front of her.  
  
'You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay here until you have some sense knocked into you.' He glared at his daughter and she ran to the very back of the cave and cried herself to sleep. Mohatu turned and started to walk towards Kicku. As he passed, Bailey gave an upsetting look and a very short squeaky growl.  
  
Kita walked down passed the watering hole and to where Eshma was pacing the ground near the Out Lands. 'Eshma...?' Eshma was in the middle of pacing but stopped and looked up.  
  
'Mmm?' she said and carried on pacing.  
  
'Eshma, I know your upset about not having cubs, and I know Kamania only talks to you about...err...stuff...and I know how well you get along with Kamania...'  
  
'What are you saying?' Eshma stopped pacing and came and sat with Kita. Kita took a deep breath.  
  
'I want Kamania to be happy. She only seems happy around you. And I'm leaving soon. Eshma, what I'm trying to say is-if Kamania accepts it-you could take her in.' Eshma looked up at Kita in surprise. Then she sighed.  
  
'Kita, there are three reasons why I cannot accept this. One, Kamania is you daughter, I cannot take her in as much as I would like too. True, I do love her, yes, I won't deny that. Two, Kamania is old enough to look after herself now; she is a full grown lioness. And three, I don't think I'm fit to be a mother to any cub, considering what I nearly did. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her because of me, would you?' she stopped talking and turned away. Then, with one last look at Kita, she turned and headed to the Spirit Lands...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 32  
  
I think it'd too long, but never mind, eh? Hope ya like it Bambi, and others! Please review! Ta!  
  
~:.C.a.b.:~ 


	33. CHAPTER 33

Chapter 33  
  
Kita sighed and looked back to pride rock. Eshma was right. Kamania was an adult now. And yes, Kita was her mother. Kita shook her head to clear it. She refused to cry. Crying would do nothing. Kita took a deep breath and then walked back toward pride rock, intending to tell Mohatu and Kicku that Eshma had headed back to the spirit lands and talk to Kamania...  
  
Maya stopped crying after a while. Mohatu and Kicku had left the den to go talk. Maya looked around. After a minute or so she saw Kasoni bathing himself in a corner. She walked over to him. "Kasoni?" she said. Kasoni put his paw down and looked at her. "Yeah princess?" he said. Maya flinched at the word.  
"You were a prince once weren't you?" she asked. Kasoni nodded. "Yeah, why?" "So technically you could become King right?" Kasoni sighed. "Maya, I can see where you're going with this. My father stepped down, and by stepping down; he had us step down to. You're next in line Maya. YOU are the future queen of the pride lands."  
Maya pinned her ears. The tears welled up again but she turned her head to the side. "Thanks for nothing," she murmured under her breath as she walked off. She headed toward the front of the den, but saw Mohatu and Kicku near the tip of pride rock. Being as quiet as she could she snuck down off of pride rock and went off to find Bailey.  
  
Kamania walked slowly through the tall grasses. Over the past few months she had thought about Nearu and the words she had said. "A mother's love can do great things." Kamania shook her head. If a mother's love was so great, how come Kita had pushed her into the storm?  
Not far away, Kita saw her daughter walking. She sighed. It was the perfect time to talk to her, Kita told herself. She sighed. Telling the King about Eshma would have to wait. Eshma would want her to talk to Kamania anyway...  
  
"Kamania," Kita called as she neared the young lioness. Kamania looked up. When she saw it was Kita she sighed. "Yeah?" she said. Kita tipped her ears back. "Kamania I um," she sighed, trying to think of a way to put it. Kamania sat and looked at her mother. "Tiaru and I are planning on going home Kamania." Kita said finally. Kamania said nothing, but her face took on a clouded look. "You're an adult now Kamania. I can't make your decisions for you. I just want you to know, that no matter what you do, I love you, and you're always going to be right here," Kita put a paw to her heart.  
A few tears fell down Kita's face. "I hate myself for what I did to you Kamania. I really do, and the only way I can think of to make it up to you, is to let you decide where you want to be. I know how much you bonded with Eshma. So if you want to stay here, I won't stand in your way. And like I told Taka, our den is always open." A few more tears slid down Kita's cheek as she turned and left, leaving Kamania dumbfounded and realizing what Nearu had meant when she had said "A mother's love can do great things."  
  
Alright review time! What do you all think? Hope you all like it, and to tell the truth, I was almost in tears while I was writing this...don't ask why.... just in one of them moods I guess...well review and hope you all liked it! 


	34. CHAPTER 34

CHAPTER 34  
  
The sun was now setting. The stars were coming out. Kita walked back to Pride Rock and growled to herself slightly. Why did she always start to cry? Why? She shook her head and stopped any more tears from coming. She looked up at the King and Queen standing on the edge of Pride Rock. Then she remembered about Eshma. She would be all alone by now. All alone in the deserted Spirit Lands...Kita hesitated for a moment but then made her way to the two lions. Mohatu turned and smiled. 'Hey Kita.' He said. Kita smiled slightly as she walked to the tip, joining them.  
  
'Something wrong?' Kicku asked as she tipped her head back slightly. Kita shrugged and then sighed. She looked out over the view of the Pride lands and further out into the Out Lands. Even further past that was the Spirit Lands. She squinted, but it would be impossible for her to see where Eshma was now. She turned to Mohatu.  
  
'Mohatu, do you err...what did you feel like when your aunt nearly let herself fall?' she blurted out. Mohatu pinned his ears.  
  
'Well, err...it was surprising...why, what's the fuss about anyway?' Kita sighed and glanced at the Spirit lands again.  
  
'Sh-she's gone back to the Spirit lands. She told me it's because she's lonely...' Kita stopped, not wanting to say any more incase Eshma didn't want them knowing. Mohatu blinked and then looked to the land that was in the distance. He turned to look at Kicku, but she had already backed away and was now sprinting away to the Spirit Lands...  
  
'Kita, will you go and get my mother and uncle? They'd want to know about this.' Mohatu said. Kita nodded and went for the den.  
  
Kicku ran, her heart racing as her golden paws thudded against the ground. She looked to the sky and could she the sun getting further down and more stars coming out. As she ran, Kamania gasped at her as she was walking past. 'What's wrong?' she called to the Queen. Kicku, who was still running, turned her head.  
  
'There's something wrong with Eshma!' she called back as she ran.  
  
'Eshma?' Kamania said to herself. Without hesitation, she ran off, following the Queen.  
  
As lonely as the Spirit Lands were, Eshma now felt home. After all, she was a lonely lioness, why not be a lonely place? She shook her head and paced the ground again. But she slowed down and eventually stopped. She sighed. Perhaps Kita was right. Eshma knew that she wanted to have Kamania, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't because Kita was Kamania's mother, and she thought that Kita deserved a chance. Eshma wanted Kamania to be with her real parents, as Eshma never was, and never will be again. She looked up to the stars that were now in the sky. She felt rage building up inside her again.  
  
'Why aren't you here?!' she yelled to the stars. 'I've needed you for years! Where are you when I need you?!' she felt her heart sink. 'I need you now...' the wind swept passed her. She continued to look at the stars for a moment. She heard something behind her and Kicku and Kamania appeared from behind a pile of rocks. Eshma quickly turned away from them.  
  
'Aunt Eshma, please come back! If you feel lonely, then-'  
  
'You don't know half of it...' Eshma growled. 'And besides, I LIKE to be alone.' She said as she pinned her ears and started pacing again. Kamania stepped forwards.  
  
'Do you know something? A loving caring lioness told me once that it is better to have friends then to be alone all the time. And I believed her. And do you know why?' she asked. Eshma looked over at her through her blue eyes. She gave a small laugh and continued pacing faster. But Kamania carried on. 'Because I trusted her. And I loved her. And I still do.' Eshma stopped pacing. She shook her head.  
  
'No, you don't, you love your foster mother...' she said firmly as she walked up to her.  
  
'Aunt Eshma, please listen! You know Kamania is right!' Kicku said. Eshma looked Kamania in the eye.  
  
'I've had enough of this.' Eshma said coldly. She turned to leave.  
  
'Eshma.' Kamania said. Eshma turned around again and Kamania lifted her paw and whacked across her face. She had kept her claws in, but it had still hurt. But Kamania stood there, hoping it had knocked some sense into the older lioness.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 34  
  
Not sure if I like the ending to this chapter...or the middle...or the beginning...well all of it, but I hope you all do! Hope you do too Bambi! Reviews please people!  
  
~:.C.a.b.:~ 


	35. CHAPTER 35

Chapter 35  
  
Kita assembled her pride, or at least what was left of it. Tiaru, Kiki and Tiku showed up. After a while Taka came. Kiki stood on edge, waiting and wanting Bailey to show up. Kita sighed. "Kiki I'm sure he'll come when he's ready." Kiki sighed. She looked back at Kita. "He's either coming or he's not." Kita nodded.  
She sighed. "I'm not waiting much longer Kiki, we've been away from home for to long." Kiki sighed and then nodded. "Let's get going then," she said. Taka looked back toward the den. As Kita and the rest started off, Tiaru stopped. "You don't have to come along you know," he said to Taka. Taka sighed. "I know, I just need a taste of home, I've already promised Niya I'd be back." Tiaru nodded. "Let's go then."  
What consisted of the Lone pride then headed back toward the Lone lands, with no intention of coming back, that was all except for Taka...  
  
Eshma stood there stunned for a few seconds. Kamania stared at the other lioness, her face having a mixed expression. Kicku stared at them both. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
After a few minutes Eshma turned and stared at Kamania. "Now do you see?" Kamania finally managed to say. Eshma remained speechless. A tear ran down Kamania's cheek. "Eshma snap out of it!" She yelled. Eshma shook her head and sighed.  
"I-I'm sorry..." she said. Kicku and Kamania nodded. "Let's go home," Kicku said, turning. Home...the word hit Eshma like a rock. She turned toward Kamania, Kita's and her own words crashing back to her. "Go home Kamania," she said, feeling as though someone else were saying the words.  
Kamania turned and stared at Eshma. "I'm going home, Eshma." She stated simply. Eshma shook her head. "You're going to the pride lands, your home is in the lone lands." Kamania sighed.  
"Eshma, I want to stay in the pride lands. It's my decision as to where home is." Kamania shook her head. Eshma sighed. "You're not following your heart Kamania and you know it. In some small way your heart is with Kita. And Kita is in the Lone lands, your home..." Eshma said.  
Kicku stood waiting, watching Kamania. Kamania frowned. "You're wrong!" she yelled, turning and running as fast as she could back toward the pride lands. Eshma sighed. "Follow your heart Kamania," she whispered, feeling as though the words had been let on to a current of wind. Kicku sighed and together walking slowly she and Eshma headed home...  
  
End of Chap. 35. So you all know here's what I meant when I said, "she whispered, feeling as though the words had been let on a current of wind." Nearu was watching and she took the words to Kamania, something along those lines...I dunno.... hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews! Yippee! TTFN! 


	36. CHAPTER 36

As the Lone Pride walked on back, Tiku sighed. He wished he could have at least said goodbye to Maya and Bailey properly. And Kamania. At least Taka would be going back. He heard sniffing behind him and he turned to find Kiki in tears. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Kiki shook her head and sat down. Tiku turned to his mother.  
  
'Go on, we'll catch up' he said. Kita nodded and walked on with the rest. 'Kiki, what?'  
  
'Oh Tiku, it's all my fault Bailey's gone! If I hadn't had made him fall for Maya, he would still be with us now!'  
  
'No, Kiki, Bailey loves Maya, not just because you wanted him to! He's happy with her; you've got to understand that. You do want him to be happy, don't you?' Kiki looked up at him through watery eyes.  
  
'Of course I do.' She gasped.  
  
'Then let him go. You never know, perhaps he and Maya will come and visit us sometime.' Tiku finished. Kiki smiled weakly and then rubbed her head under his chin.  
  
'I'll just miss him so much though...' she whispered.  
  
'Me too, Kiki. Me too.' Tiku nuzzled her and after a minute they pulled away from each other. 'We should catch up.' Tiku said. Kiki nodded and followed him. She walked behind Tiku and looked to the sky.  
  
Kamania frowned as she ran back to the Pride Lands. But she didn't cry. She didn't let one tear go. She wasn't upset, just annoyed at the minute. Eshma was wrong. How could her heart be in the Lone Lands if she had never been there? The Pride Lands were where she had grown up, and she hadn't talked to anyone as much as she had talked to Eshma. Sure, she would talk to Maya quite a lot, but that was different. Eshma was older and knew more. It was as if she had been best friends with her foster mother-she seemed to be a lot like her in personality. She kept running and she sped past three other lions but didn't even notice. They stared after her, but didn't bother going after her. 'I hope she's ok.' Sarsha said. She blinked and then followed her son to the Spirit Lands. They found Eshma and Kicku walking back. Crinu sighed with relief as he nuzzled his younger sister. Mohatu and Kicku nuzzled too and then Kicku explained what had happened. Then they walked back.  
  
The lion growled low in his throat as he shuffled his paws and shifted his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes and smiled to himself as he watched the Pride of lions walking. His eyes rested on the female at the back of the line... 'I've got you now...there's no escaping me this time...I swear, I'll get you...' he grumbled.  
  
Maya and Bailey were walking the Pride Lands together. Bailey let a tear roll down his cheek. 'Oh Bailey, perhaps you should just go. I know you miss Kiki. You belong in the Lone Lands. But my parents are right. I can't give up the throne, and Matosa and Kasoni won't accept it...I can't let my future Land down, Bailey. But it's up to you if you stay or not...' she looked at Bailey. He sighed and nuzzled Maya. The looked up as Kamania walked past with her head down low and her ears pinned tight to her head. 'Hey Kamania.' Maya said. Kamania smiled a bit and sat down next to them. 'You ok?'  
  
'I don't know. I want to stay here with you guys. This is the only place where I have ever had friends. But I also want to go back with Kita...I'm so confused...'  
  
'Maybe you should go and then come back and visit us once in a while?' Maya suggested. Kamania shrugged.  
  
'No...I want to stay here more because of Eshma. She's the one who really made me feel welcome. But she wants me to go.'  
  
'She only wants what's best for you.'  
  
'Well...I'd rather not leave her...she's been really upset lately...I think I know why she wants me to go anyway...'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause I hit her-only to make her understand though! You should have seen how she was reacting!'  
  
'It's ok; it's ok, calm down. I know how Eshma can be sometimes. She tries so hard to make others understand things, and then she goes and does the opposite. I can't blame her though.' Maya sighed. 'Well, it's up to you if you stay or not Kamania...Eshma can't make you do anything you don't want to do. Nobody can.' Kamania smiled at Maya and Maya smiled back. After a few minutes, the others came walking past. Maya rushed forwards.  
  
'Daddy, I-'  
  
'Maya, I told you not to leave Pride Rock.' Mohatu frowned.  
  
'Father...I have learnt my lesson. I'll stay here. I know I have to, but I just wish that Bailey could stay too. I don't want to miss him.' She said as she hung her head. Mohatu looked back at Kicku. She raised her eyebrows. Mohatu smiled and nuzzled his daughter.  
  
'It's ok, Maya, but it is up to bailey whether he stays or not. Come on, let's go home.' They all walked back except for Eshma and Sarsha. Eshma hung her head and Sarsha nuzzled her.  
  
'Hey, it's ok now.' She sighed. Eshma took a deep breath and smiled at her sister.  
  
'Yeah...yeah, I'll be ok now, Sarsha.' Kamania, who had been at the back of the line had come back to talk to Eshma.  
  
'Eshma, please just hear me out. I don't want to go back to the Lone Lands. I want to stay here. Yes, I do now understand why Kita did what she did, but that's not the point. I want to stay here because of you. I'll still go and visit them, and don't say 'follow your heart', because I am.' Eshma blinked at her. She opened her mouth to argue but Sarsha interrupted.  
  
'Don't Eshma. You can't decide for her.' Eshma wanted to cry. 'Come here.' Sarsha said as she nuzzled Eshma again.  
  
The white lioness gasped. She growled as the two others circled her. She roared as the lioness pounced, but Kiki knocked her down. Tiku came back with the others to help fight them off. Kita gasped. 'Kita, go back to the Pride Lands! We might need their help!' Kita hesitated but reluctantly sprinted back to the Pride Lands...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 36  
  
I think this is ok...hope u like Bambi and others! Reviews please! 


	37. CHAPTER 37

Chapter 37  
  
Kita heard the shot before she felt it. The searing pain cut into her shoulder like a knife. Mid-step she stumbled and then somersaulted, landing with a hard thud on her back. Minutes later her vision blurred as the pain became too much to bear and soon, everything around her went completely black...  
  
"Finally got one!" Frank said triumphantly as he made his way over to Kita. "She isn't dead is she?" Joe asked. Frank frowned. "Naw, but then again, I want to get some meat on her, make that red coat of hers shine a little better. We'll treat the wound while she's unconscious and then start the preparations."  
Joe nodded and helped Frank slide Kita into a cage. An angry roar sounded some ways off. Frank turned and saw the form of a muscular lion running toward him. It was Tiaru, coming to the aid of Kita. Frank took aim and fired, his aim perfect. Tiaru held a look of shock on his face as he went down.  
For a brief moment, Kita became conscious, but only long enough to hear Frank say, "Now that one's dead," she looked over and saw the now still form of Tiaru. A tear slid down her cheek as she became unconscious once more...  
  
Tiku saw his father go down. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen the bullet. Now it felt as though he were a volcano, the anger and rage inside of him building slowly. Tanu smacked him square in the shoulder and Tiku went off. He turned and roared loudly, attacking Tanu with such fierce that even Tanu was surprised.  
"Those murderers are yours!" he said, smacking Tanu hard across his already scarred face. "They've taken my mother and now they've killed my dad!" He pounced on Tanu and savagely began to bite and smack and roar.  
Meanwhile Kiki fought Kacela while Taka snuck off to find help. He to was hurt by the fact that the two that had taken him in when he was hurt were gone. He did not know that Kita was not dead, for all he knew she was. Once safe from human eyes he began an all out run toward Pride rock. When he was within roaring distance he roared as loud as he possibly could, his roar sounding the alarm. Mohatu appeared at the top of pride rock, and seeing Taka's desperate run toward him, he clambered down off of pride rock.  
"Taka what is it?" he asked. "The humans are back," Taka choked, tears now pouring freely down his face. "And they've killed Kita and Tiaru." Not far away, Kamania froze. "NO!" She yelled, her long dormant feelings for Kita releasing themselves at last. She turned and ran in the direction Taka had come from, her stride long and eating up the distance. It couldn't be true, her real parents were not dead...they couldn't be.... they just couldn't be....  
  
End of Chapter 37.... Ok *Tiaru fans hit Bambi with flying books and other things. *I know you're prob. All mad at me now, my friend sra is...but he had to go sooner or later right? I'm not killing Kita, if that helps...btw yes you can end it C.a.b. And everyone else, leave us a review, I will be gone for a week, so this won't be updated after chap. 38 for a while. Hope you all can wait! Enjoy it and I'm sorry for those of you who liked Tiaru...talk to C.a.b, maybe she'll bring him back...that is if she can save him before the humans get him.... 


	38. CHAPTER 38

Renewed Kin chapter 38  
  
Mohatu ran after Kamania trying to keep up with her. Kita and Tiaru couldn't be dead! He ran faster, fully aware that Taka and some other Pride Members were behind him...  
  
Tiku and Kiki had got rid of Tanu and Kacela, who had fled back to their humans. Tiku let tears run down his face. Kiki approached him, also tear stained. They looked up as the King ran past with the others behind him; they hadn't noticed Kamania run past. Mohatu stopped and ran up to Tiku and Kiki. 'Listen, this is very important, I need you to tell me exactly what happened.' He said in a panicky voice. Kiki gulped and told him...  
  
Kamania still ran hard and fast. She came to the spot where the humans were and hid in a bush. She watched as the humans approached the limp forms of her parents. She growled as someone came up to her. She turned. 'Karla! I wasn't expecting you-'  
  
'Sshh! Keep quiet or they'll hear you!' Karla warned. Kamania let some tears run down her face. But Karla was focused on the humans. She let her green eyes travel to Tiaru. Then to Kita. 'Kamania! She's alive!'  
  
'S-she is?' Kamania looked at Kita and gasped. 'I'm going to help her.' She leapt out of the bush and roared. The humans took aim, but Kamania swiftly dodged both of them. She growled and gave chase; the humans dropping their guns. Karla watched from the bush amazed. Kamania had never been so brave before. But she wasted no more time. She came out and nudged Kita. She opened her eyes and looked at Karla.  
  
'Come on Kita, we've got to get you back to Pride Rock.' Karla said, but her stomach felt weak. Karla roared loudly. Within minutes, Sarsha, Kicku and Tika came to their aid. 'Please help me!' Karla said, her eyes starting to water. Sarsha and Kicku helped Kita up and began to make their way back to Pride Rock, each of them supporting Kita. Karla and Tika turned to Tiaru. Tika approached him and pawed him gently.  
  
'Tiaru.' She said. 'Wake up.' But Tiaru remained still as Tika nudged him. Tika felt like she did all those years ago. She had lost her mother, and now she had lost a friend. Tika let tears come. But Karla came and nudged him up. But he didn't awake...'NO!' Tika gasped as she shook her head. Suddenly-  
  
BANG!  
  
'AAGGHH!!' Karla gasped and swayed a little. Tika looked up and saw the humans. That was it. She couldn't take it any more. Her eyes blazed as she took her claws out.  
  
'That's what you get for taking my lions.' Frank said. Tika roared. She wasn't afraid anymore. She ran up to the human and before she knew what she was doing, she had hit him hard across the face with her claws out. But she didn't care anymore. It may not have been this human that killed her mother, but she didn't trust them at all. She didn't trust any of them.  
  
'YOU STUPID HUMANS!' She roared, although Frank didn't understand a word of lion language. 'STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!!!' she pounced at him, but he dodged it. Frank gave up. He wasn't going to fight this one, not just yet. His face was bleeding badly, but Tika didn't care. Frank took of, leaving his gun behind. Tika panted and then looked over at Karla, thinking that it was just a minor shot. But Karla was lying lifeless a few feet away from Tiaru. Tika shook her head. 'No! No, no, no, no, no...' she cried as she went over and nudged Karla. But the bullet had gone deep into her stomach, and Karla had bled badly. She looked up. She was all alone now. All alone...what was she going to do? Tika didn't know anything anymore. She looked over at the limp, lifeless forms of Tiaru and Karla. She wanted to run far away, but at the same time didn't leave them. She took in a deep breath.  
  
'TANIA!!!!!' she called, her voice echoing all around. She looked back at them. Chloe and Karla couldn't become good friends after all...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 38  
  
Hmm...well, it's only fair to make one of mine go too, isn't it? oh well, reviews please! 


	39. CHAPTER 39

Hey all, guess what! I'm bbbbbaaaacccckkkk! Sorry you all had to wait, hope you like this chapter though!  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Tika heard a soft crunching noise and instinct told her the humans were returning. She knew she had to move, but it felt as though her feet were stuck in knee-deep mud, preventing her from moving. A stick broke and Tika jumped. She forced herself to move, making sure she was well hidden before she turned to face them.  
Slowly the humans made their way back. Frank's face shriveled up in disgust and his kicked the dust and cursed. "Frank, we got two of em," Joe said. Frank scowled. "Yeah, but I wanted that red pelt, she'd have brought in a lot of money." Joe shrugged. "Well these two should bring in some good money to."  
In the brush Tika felt the tears coming. She wanted to rush out and stop them. Instead the feeling of being stuck returned and she was forced to watch as they loaded the limp forms of Tiaru and Karla into the back of their truck. Tika shook as she let the tears come. The truck engine started and Tika collapsed, her legs unable to hold her any longer.  
After a few minutes she felt a gentle nudge in her side. "Tania," she said as she looked up at her sister. Tania offered a weak smile and then lay down beside her sister. They leaned against each other for a while and then cried themselves to sleep...  
  
Kamania sat outside the den. Sarsha and Kicku had already brought Kita in, and now Pantia was treating her wounds. New feelings were being roused in Kamania. She had always hated Kita for what had happened. She had never wanted to know the lioness that claimed to be her mother. But now, with Kita clinging only by a thread for her life, Kamania felt as though her heart were breaking.  
She shivered a bit as a chill ran down her spine. Her father was dead, but her mother, the one who had tried so hard to make it up to her, was alive. Kamania sighed. She didn't want to, but she did. As the lionesses left the den Kamania stood. Finally Pantia came out. She put a hand on Kamania's shoulder. "I've done all I can for her." She gave a brief nod and then walked on.  
Kamania sighed. She sat for a minute or so more. Finally she took a deep breath, stood and walked into the den, determined to tell Kita how she really felt....  
  
Alright C.a.b, it's up to you to finish it! As for everyone else, thanks for staying with us and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Who knows...maybe we'll write a sequel...lol well can't wait for chap. 40, c yaz later! 


	40. CHAPTER 40

Hey, this is the last chapter, so it's gonna be really long. Enjoy, and don't forget to tell us what you think of the overall story!  
  
CHAPTER 40  
  
Tania was aware of the wind blowing against her face. She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened. She sighed and felt her heart sink. 'Tika,' she nudged the younger lioness in the side with her paw. 'Come on wake up, mate.' She said. Tika slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
'What are we gonna do?' Tika whispered so quietly that Tania only just heard her.  
  
'We've got to tell them the full truth. And we better get out of here before the humans come back for us.' She got up and walked a bit. She turned when she realized Tika had remained where she was. 'Tika?'  
  
'Why does the truth have to hurt so bad?' she gasped as she hung her head. Tania sighed and walked up to her.  
  
'Because it's the way of life.' She said. Tika opened her eyes and looked into Tania's. 'Tika, whatever happens, we'll all get through it together. All of us.'  
  
'No, not all of us! Not Tiaru and Karla!' she burst into tears. Tania licked her sister's forehead.  
  
'Listen, we have to go home. Please Tika, I care about you, I don't want the humans to get you!' Tika sniffed. 'I'd rather they got me than you.' Tania finished. Tika rubbed her head under Tania's chin.  
  
'Let's just get out of here.' Tika sighed. Tania nodded and they walked home together...  
  
'Kita, I need-I mean-how are you?' Kamania asked nervously as she approached Kita. Kita sniffed.  
  
'I'm feeling a bit better. I miss Tiaru though...' she let a few tears run down her face. 'I'm sorry, I'm ok, really.' But she couldn't stop herself from crying.  
  
'It's ok; you've always got me now. I'm coming home with you.'  
  
'Wh-what?'  
  
'It's ok, Eshma has knocked some sense into me. After I found out what had happened to you, I just felt different. I want to give you chance, Kita.' She said as she rubbed her head against Kita's. Kita smiled and purred. Her heart felt lighter then it had ever done before. She sighed. The looked up when they saw the tow orange lionesses walking into the den. 'Where's Karla?' Kamania asked Tika. 'She was with us when I chased those humans, where is she?' Tika gulped. She started shaking again. She took a deep breath, but Tania, seeing that Tika was having trouble talking at the minute stepped forwards.  
  
'I'm afraid Karla isn't coming back. ' She stopped and hung her head, a tear or two rolling down her face and hitting the ground at her paws. She looked up and everyone had their eyes focused on her. 'Human's got her...' she gasped. She hung her head again and Tika nuzzled her a bit. 'They got Tiaru too...' Tiku and Kiki sat together crying. Bailey squeaked a bit and let some tears come as he tried to comfort Maya. Everyone was in shock. Miku looked over at Chloe. He had lost his only sister, and cousin. Tamola walked forwards and nuzzled Tania affectionately. Kicku shook her head and saw her father in tears.  
  
'No!' she whispered.  
  
*******************************  
  
A few weeks had passed and Kita had grown stronger. She could walk again and her wounds had healed nicely. Everyone was upset still about Tiaru and Karla, but was a little happier than before, now that they were sure the humans had gone. It was the day the Lone Pride would be leaving. That evening, the King and Queen made their way to the border of the Pride Lands with the others to say their last goodbyes. Miku and his family had decided to go with the Lone Pride. Tani understood when Tamola said he would stay in the Pride Lands with Tania. Kamania walked forwards from the Lone Pride and Eshma walked forwards from the Pride Landers. 'Eshma, I-I want to thank you. For everything.' Eshma smiled at Kamania, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
'You too, friend.' Eshma and Kamania nuzzled for a moment and went back to their Prides. Taka stepped forwards.  
  
'Niya, I'll be back soon. I promise.' They nuzzled. Then Taka bent down and nuzzled each of his young cubs. Niya smiled.  
  
'I'll miss you.' She licked Taka's face. Finally, Maya and Bailey stepped forwards.  
  
'Bailey, I-I just want you to know, that-no matter what happens, I'll always love you.' Bailey smiled, his almond eyes swelling with tears. He gave her a look which clearly said:  
  
'I'll come back soon. I love you too.' Maya smiled and understood. Then, Bailey walked back to Kiki and Tiku. Both smiled at the Princess and Tiku nodded at her. Maya nodded back and smiled at each of them.  
  
'Bye, guys. I'll miss you.'  
  
'Take care, Maya.' Kiki said. Kamania gave Eshma one last nod of thanks and Tani nuzzled her brother goodbye. Then they bowed to King Mohatu and Queen Kicku and said goodbye to Pantia, Gina, her daughters, and Zazu. Kita looked at Eshma. Eshma smiled at her. Eshma turned as she felt Sarsha nuzzling her.  
  
'Goodbye, everyone.' Kita said. Everyone said their final goodbyes. Kamania went to walk with Kita. Kita looked over her shoulder at the Pride Landers.  
  
'Something wrong?'  
  
'Nope. I'm glad to be going home.'  
  
'Yeah...let's go home...Mum.' Kita smiled at Kamania and she smiled back. Then, as the wind swept passed the two prides, King Mohatu smiled and realized that Karla and Tiaru's spirits still would be with their prides-in their hearts.  
  
THE END 


End file.
